


Esquadrão Tony Stark

by BellaP3891



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF FRIDAY, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Sharon Carter, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Swearing, Team Iron Man
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP3891/pseuds/BellaP3891
Summary: Porque Tony Stark tem amigos leais, e eles não estão nada felizes com os Vingadores.





	1. Sharon Carter

 

Sharon Carter e um Não-Tão-Morto-Assim Phil Coulson eram os que esperavam pelos prévios fugitivos e agora perdoados Vingadores no hangar, observando o quinjet vindo de Wakanda mal terminar de fazer o seu procedimento de pouso quando as portas se abriram e dele saíram Steve Rogers e companhia. O Capitão sorria, um sorriso pequeno, mas genuíno e às suas costas os outros Vingadores olhavam ao seu redor como crianças fascinadas, como se o último ano não tivesse acontecido, como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho ruim do qual eles finalmente acordaram e agora olhavam com surpresa para a realidade ao seu redor que parecia muito mais bela que os seus pesadelos. Eles agiam como se estivessem voltando de umas longas férias ao invés do exílio.

Os músculos faciais de Phil não moveram-se um milímetro diante da presença do grupo e, para a surpresa de todos, Sharon carregava o escudo de vibrânio preso em um dos braços. Ela não sorriu de volta para Steve quando este sorriu para ela, na verdade ela marchou em direção a Rogers com uma expressão bem determinada em seu rosto redondo.

– Lá vem o beijo. – Sam sussurou para Clint, às costas de Steve, justamente porque a expressão de Sharon dava a entender que ou ela iria beijar o Capitão, ou bater nele, e como Sam esteve lá quando o primeiro beijo aconteceu, não ficaria surpreso se uma reprise do ato ocorresse naquele momento.

Mas o que verdadeiramente aconteceu foi tão repentino que os Vingadores mal tiveram tempo de reagir.

Sharon ergueu o escudo quando chegou perto o suficiente do Capitão e moveu o braço tão rápido que este pareceu um borrão cortando o ar. A primeira pancada pegou Rogers de surpresa, enquanto a segunda o levou ao chão, e quando finalmente os Vingadores saíram de seu estado de choque e moveram-se para acudir Steve, Sharon já tinha terminado de bater no homem que a mirava com olhos largos e confusos.

– Que diabos?! – Clint colocou voz no pensamento que estava na cabeça de todos, exceto Phil, é claro, e que estava sendo refletido no rosto ensanguentado de Steve.

– Está sentindo dor, Rogers? – Sharon rosnou para o soldado caído, que encolheu-se todo como se tivesse levado outro golpe. – Bem, isto é o que acontece quando você bate com um escudo de vibrânio no rosto de alguém! Ossos se quebram, a dor o domina, a _traição_ te come vivo! – ela finalizou, largando o escudo aos pés de Rogers, o que gerou um sonoro _clang_ pelo hangar. – Encoste um dedo nele novamente e vamos ver o quão rápido o _serum_ irá curar uma bala em sua cabeça! – e com isto, Sharon girou sobre os saltos e deixou o hangar com o queixo erguido e uma pose altiva, como a de uma rainha.

– O qu...? – Steve conseguiu dizer depois de um minuto largado no chão, sangrando e piscando repetidamente, como um idiota. Sam e Clint o ajudaram a se levantar e Phil finalmente manifestou uma emoção em seu rosto sempre impassivo: um pequeno sorriso presunçoso.

– Apenas um aviso, Rogers. – a ausência do título, vindo do novo Diretor da SHIELD, doeu. Coulson sempre foi um grande fã e mesmo que isto envergonhasse um pouco Steve, ao mesmo tempo o envaidecia já que ele cresceu com as pessoas o olhando como nada além de um incômodo. Portanto, ver somente desapontamento no rosto do homem, como viu em vários outros durante os anos em que era apenas um garoto raquítico do Brooklyn, doeu. – Tony Stark tem muitos amigos leais, e eles não estão felizes com você. – Phil declarou e alargou o sorriso ao ver que agora o nariz de Rogers ganhava um adorável tom púrpura.

Realmente, os amigos de Tony não estavam nada felizes, nada mesmo. E os Vingadores descobririam o quanto muito mais cedo do que imaginavam.

 


	2. Pepper Potts

 

As pessoas sempre presumiam, de forma errada, obviamente, de que Virgínia “Pepper” Potts era a personificação da calma, que se Buda decidisse reencarnar ele escolheria Pepper como o seu novo corpo na Terra. E isto acontecia porque poucas pessoas sabiam que Pepper havia sido promovida de Assistente da Contabilidade para Assistente Pessoal de Tony Stark após ter ameaçado tacar pray de pimenta no rosto de um segurança que não a estava deixando ver o Sr. Stark para falar sobre um erro na contabilidade. Foi assim, também, que ela ganhou o apelido. Não por causa das sardas, ou o vibrante cabelo ruivo, mas porque, segundo Tony, ela era destrutiva como um spray de pimenta (pepper) escondida em um frasco aparentemente inocente e delicado.

Pepper era calma porque ela era uma mulher de negócios, uma CEO, porque ela sabia que este mundo era um mundo feito para homens e por homens e que se ela perdesse a compostura facilmente, seria chamada de histérica, incapaz de pertencer a um cargo tão algo, e ninguém jamais a levaria a sério. Mas só porque ela parecia ser uma pessoa difícil de se afetar não significava que, de vez em quando, ela não perdesse a paciência e partisse para a ignorância.

Como agora.

Pepper entrou no complexo dos Vingadores como uma mulher em uma missão: a de destruir tudo em seu caminho. Os Vingadores estavam de volta aos EUA, sendo elogiados e bajulados pela mídia e o público como mártires, de forma que fazia parecer que eles eram os pobres coitados injustiçados enquanto, mais uma vez, Tony era o vilão dessa história. Aquele que chutou os pobres heróis para fora de seu país. Mas não mais. Nunca mais, na verdade. Estava na hora de cortar o mal pela raiz, começando com a extração de algumas ervas daninhas. E só de pensar nisto, prazer e raiva colidiam-se dentro de si, fazendo seu sangue e pele ferver e se o Extremis ainda estivesse desestabilizado dentro dela, ela com certeza estaria deixando uma trilha de fogo enquanto caminhava pelo complexo.

Quando Pepper finalmente chegou a sala de estar, risadas alcançaram os seus ouvidos e ela viu Steve e a sua gangue agindo como se tudo estivesse as mil maravilhas, como se eles não tivessem destruído bilhões de dólares em propriedade privada ou deixado Tony para trás para morrer no ar congelante da Sibéria. Rogers estava rindo como se não tivesse mentido por anos e ainda tido a audácia de dizer que não toleraria ver companheiros de equipe mentindo para ele. Bem, estava na hora de acabar com esta festa, não é mesmo? E trazer esses iludidos pela calorosa recepção do público de volta a realidade. Só porque um grupo apoiava os Vingadores, não significava que a grande maioria estava feliz com o retorno deles. Pepper principalmente.

Assim que ela entrou na sala, o clique-clique dos seus saltos chamou a atenção de todos e fez as risadas de Steve morrerem instantaneamente quando ele viu a expressão tempestuosa da mulher, e pulou de susto quanto Pepper espalmou violentamente um envelope pardo sobre a mesa na frente dele.

– Srta. Potts... – Steve abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Pepper não estava disposta a ouvir nada. Na verdade, somente a voz dele já a irritava.

– Vou dizer o que vai acontecer de agora em diante. Você e seu bando têm 24 horas para deixarem este complexo. – guinchos indignados soaram aqui e acolá mas os olhos de Pepper não desviaram um segundo que fosse do rosto de Steve.

– Esta é nossa casa! – Wanda protestou e continuaria reclamando se Pepper não tivesse a fuzilado brevemente com um olhar que ordenava claramente que a garota deveria calar a boca se não quisesse que coisa pior acontecesse. A mensagem foi recebida de pronto e com um arrepio descendo pela espinha, Wanda recuou um passo e pôs-se atrás de Clint, apenas por garantia.

– Este complexo é propriedade das Indústrias Stark e como presidente e detentora de 12% das ações da companhia, eu posso fazer o que diabos eu quiser com este lugar. – Pepper sabia que ela poderia ter posto aquele complexo no chão meses antes, mas ele queria a vingança, queria ter o prazer de ver as expressões chocadas, a palidez de Rogers, o deleite de esmagá-los como insetos sob os seus Jimmy Choo. – Vinte e quatro horas é o tempo que eu dou para vocês partirem. Se depois deste tempo vocês ainda estiverem aqui, perdoados ou não eu irei chutar os seus traseiros de volta para o buraco de onde vocês saíram! – ela finalizou com triunfo e só então desprendeu a sua atenção por completo de Rogers para mirar cada Vingador.

Barton estava fumegando de ódio a um canto, mas não dizia nada, provavelmente por causa do esporro que levara da esposa, uma chamada de atenção magestosa que o fez descer do seu pedestal e de forma bem dolorosa. Porque Laura poderia ser tão destrutiva quanto Pepper e detestava ficar protelando quando o assunto era colocar os outros em seu devido lugar. No momento em que a ligação conectou, a mulher começou a gritar com o marido sobre o quão idiota ele e foi e que enquanto não aprendesse a pensar como gente grande, ele não seria bem vindo na fazenda. FRIDAY tinha gravado a ligação para a completa satisfação de Pepper que não se cansava de ouvir Barton gaguejar tentando se justificar e ser logo calado por uma Laura furiosa.

Wanda ainda estava escondendo-se atrás de Barton como a criatura covarde e miserável que era, tão facilmente influenciável e tão estúpida que Pepper até sentia um pouco de pena dela. Um pouco, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la mudar de ideia sobre colocar a bruxa em seu devido lugar.

E Wilson?

A expressão chocada dele mostrava que ele era um daqueles que erroneamente achava que Pepper era um doce de mulher e completamente inofensiva, incapaz de sentimentos mesquinhos como vingança ou revanche. Pobre coitado. Pepper não era um gênio como Tony, mas era inteligente. Era poderosa de seu próprio jeito. Sim, em algum momento da vida ela foi ingênua e inocente e via o mundo sob um véu cor-de-rosa, coisa que começou a mudar quando ela tornou-se assistente de Tony e que morreu de vez quando foi promovida a presidente.

O poder poderia realmente subir a cabeça das pessoas e Pepper tentou ao máximo evitar isto até perceber que poderia usar o mesmo em sua vantagem. O poder de presidir uma das empresas mais influentes do mundo. E usar em sua vantagem para proteger a ferro e fogo aqueles que lhe eram queridos.

– E isto? – Steve tentou e falhou em ter alguma voz de comando naquela situação, até porque a mesma saiu falhada e quase em um sussurro. Primeiro foi Sharon, agora era Pepper, quem ele sempre imaginou estar acima de coisas tão pequenas como vingança.

Pepper sorriu como um tubarão prestes a arrancar um membro de alguém e Steve engoliu em seco.

– Isto, sr. Rogers, é uma intimação. – obviamente que um oficial de justiça poderia ter entregue o documento, mas Pepper queria ver o choque estampado no rosto bonito do Capitão quando ouvisse a notícia. – Uma intimição para responder em juízo o processo que estamos movendo contra você de agressão e destruição de propriedade particular. Porque a armadura do Homem de Ferro pode ser usada por Tony, mas ainda é propriedade das Indústrias Stark e você a destruiu por completo. – o sorriso dela ficou ainda mais largo a medida em que via os olhos de Rogers ficarem grandes e todos os músculos dele retesarem até que ele soltou em um tom acima do normal:

– Agressão?! Que agressão?

Pepper preparou-se para o bote.

– Contra Tony Stark.

– Eu não...

– Quando você espanca uma pessoa e a deixa para morrer e um lugar isolado, isto é chamado de agressão. Na verdade, é tentativa de assassinato e é nisto que eu estou tentando transformar estas acusações mas infelizmente Capitão América ainda tem um certo poder de influência sobre o público que não irá gostar de ver o seu nome jogado na lama, então eu escolhi processá-lo por agressão... Por enquanto.

– O quê?! – Steve pulou para fora do sofá e rapidamente Clint e Sam o flanquearam em uma clara demonstração de apoio, mas Pepper não moveu um músculo, não deixou-se intimidar. Ela estava acostumada a lídar com tubarões brancos do mundo dos negócios, políticos, militares, homens que usavam a inteligencia, a sua posição e o dinheiro para mover o mundo de acordo com as suas vontades. Rogers e cia. só sabiam usar os músculos quando queriam impor as suas vontades e uma briga de braço não era nada perto de uma intelectual. Na verdade, poderia ser até divertida.

– Você é realmente inocente em pensar que uma base da HIDRA, mesmo uma em desuso, não teria um sistema de segurança ainda ativo. Eu tenho evidências em vídeo de sua mentira e do seu ataque, sr. Rogers. Capitão América! – ela soltou com deboche. – O defensor da verdade, da justiça e do modo Americano de viver mentiu sobre um assassinato para o próprio companheiro de equipe. Como acha que o público vai reagir a isto? – Pepper sentiu o triunfo percorrer todas as veias de seu corpo quando Rogers desinflou de pronto e a vergonha ficou estampada em seu rosto, ainda mais que Barton e Wilson o olhavam com perguntas refletidas em seus olhos. Olhem só! Parecia que Capitão América _continuava_ mentindo para os seus companheiros. – Vinte e quatro horas, Rogers! E lembre-se: Tony pode não querer saber mais de vocês, pode querer esquecer e perdoar, mas eu não sou tão boazinha assim. Eu irei arruinar a sua vida, a sua reputação. Eu irei arruinar você!

E com este último aviso, Pepper virou sobre os saltos e partiu, não importando-se de estar dando as costas para um grupo o qual acabou de ameaçar de destruição, porque ela sabia que eles não fariam nada. Os Vingadores ainda estavam chocados demais com as revelações que ela fez, com as acusações que soltou, com todas as verdades que expôs sobre a mesa como uma ferida aberta, para reagirem e atacá-la. E mesmo que o fizessem, seria mais uma coisa que ela teria para usar contra eles.

Pepper não saberia prever o desfecho desta situação. O mais provável a acontecer era que Rogers conseguiria mais uma vez usar a sua patética postura de bom moço vitimizado pela sociedade ao seu redor e assim convencer os amigos de que Pepper estava blefando, de que a ameaça dela era da boca para fora, que eles eram os Vingadores, uma força do bem, e que ela era a errada nesta situação, não eles. E este seria o primeiro erro deles, o mesmo erro que muitos antes deles fizeram: o de não levarem Pepper a sério. Porque eles não sabiam que ela conseguiu chegar aonde chegou depois de ameaçar um sujeito três vezes maior do que ela com um spray de pimenta, ou de dizer ao seu chefe que era comprovadamente um gênio que ele era um idiota. Que foi ela que manteve as Indústrias Stark de pé depois da crise que os abateu ao fim da chamada “Guerra Civil”, e que ela fiz isto usando sua inteligência e não o seu rostinho bonito. E que ela não engolia sapo de ninguém.

Ou muito menos fazia ameaças vazias.

Porque Pepper iria arruinar Rogers e o faria aprender, de uma vez por todas, a nunca mais mexer com o que era dela.

 


	3. Christine Everhart

 

Christine Anne-Marie Everhart nunca pensou que seria amiga de Anthony Edward Stark. Por que pensaria quando o primeiro encontro deles não teve exatamente um final feliz? Quando Christine foi chutada para fora da mansão de Malibu por uma eficiente Pepper Potts como se ela não fosse nada mais que lixo. Na verdade, Pepper deixou claro que ela não era nada mais do que lixo e Christine passou a idolatrar a outra mulher a partir daquele momento ao ver que a ruiva não era apenas um rostinho bonito baba-ovo do chefe. Mas, de qualquer maneira, com idolatria ou não, aquilo doeu no seu orgulho. Então Christine, sendo a criatura cretina que aprendeu a ser, decidiu arruinar com Tony Stark.

Christine era a caçula de três filhos, a única mulher, criada por um pai solteiro após a partida da mãe que os abandonou para perseguir o sonho da fama e da fortuna em Hollywood. E ela provavelmente foi bem sucedida, porque nunca mais voltou ou deu notícias. Portanto, enquanto crescia, Christine foi ensinada a ser forte, a ser sagaz, a não levar desaforo para casa, especialmente de um gênio, playboy e bilionário. Por isso ela escavou tudo o que conseguiu encontrar de podre sobre Tony Stark e descobriu uma curiosa história sobre as armas Stark estarem sendo usadas por terroristas. Aquilo praticamente a inundou de glorioso triunfo e ela não perdeu tempo em ir confrontar o homem que nem ao menos teve coragem de dizer na cara dela que era para ela ir embora de sua casa, mandou a assistente fazer isto. Mas o confronto não foi exatamente o que ela esperava.

Christine pensou que encontraria negação da parte de Stark, que a máscara do mentiroso surgiria com a praticidade de sempre no rosto dele, porque ela não tinha engolido ainda aquela história de redenção que ele vendeu para a imprensa após o seu sequestro no Afeganistação. Na verdade, diante dos novos fatos, ela somente pensou que isto fazia absoluto sentido. Stark dizia para a imprensa que estava saindo do negócio de armas enquanto vendia as mesmas dentro do rentável mercado negro, solidificando ainda mais o título que ganhou de Mercador da Morte. Mas o que ela viu no rosto dele foi choque, foi traição e, no fim, foi ódio.

Stark mais uma vez a abandonou sem explicações para então, no dia seguinte, Christine ser acordada pelo seu editor e informada do misterioso ataque a uma célula terrorista em Gulmira e do subsequente anúncio do Coronel Rhodes informando sobre um acidente com um F-14 durante um treino simulado.

Seus colegas podem ter comprado aquela história de Rhodes, mas Christine não engoliu aquele blá-blá-blá tão fácil assim. Ainda mais que logo depois teve o incidente nas Indústrias Stark e então o falecimento de Obadiah Stane em um suspeito desastre de avião e isto fez os instintos de jornalista dela comicharem mais do que estavam comichando.

Por isso que Christine insistiu, pressionou, indagou e não deixou Stark respirar até o momento em que ele derrubou a bomba que calou a boca dela e de todos na sala.

– A verdade é que... – ele hesitou e Christina pôde jurar que o seu coração parou um segundo em seu peito. – Eu sou o Homem de Ferro. – e tudo explodiu a sua volta em gritos, flashes e falatório, mas Christine estava chocada demais com o que ouvia para reagir, os seus olhos não conseguiam deixar Stark, sobre a plataforma, e ali, parado e em silêncio, sendo bombardeado por perguntas, ela finalmente o viu em uma nova luz, uma que a fez rever os seus conceitos e pensar que Stark realmente era mais do que deixava transparecer.

Depois disto, Christine tomou para sim a missão de entender Tony Stark. Porque tornou-se algo pessoal. Ela precisava compreender em que momento ela falhou. Quando foi que ela não viu a verdade nos olhos do homem com quem passou a noite. Porque um homem que tratou uma mulher como nada mais que um pedaço de carne não verdadeiramente acabaria com a produção de armas de sua empresa, não tentaria se redimir de seus erros, não poria a sua vida em risco para salvar pessoas indefesas.

– Estou começando a pensar que você quer me arruinar. – Stark disse às costas dela quando se encontraram no baile anual da Fundação Maria Stark. Christine agora era a repórter oficial responsável por cobrir os eventos sociais e as coletivas de imprensa das Indústrias Stark ou do próprio Stark após as duas maravilhosas matérias que escreveu sobre o homem para a Vanity Fair. E agora que ela conseguiu o posto de sombra de Stark, quanto mais ela descobria, mais ela precisava saber. Mais ela precisava conhecer sobre o enigma que era Anthony Stark.

Christine pôs um sorriso falso no rosto. A verdade doía, com certeza, e Stark deveria estar mais do que acostumado com a mídia o cruxificando. Então por que estava reclamando?

– Eu estou tentando fazer algo bom aqui. – Christine quase esperou encontrar um biquinho petulante ao virar-se para confrontar Stark, porque ela sabia de onde essa reclamação vinha. A última matéria dela foi sobre o Homem de Ferro e se o mesmo era merecedor ou não do título de herói. Uma matéria que fez a Vanity Fair vender um número considerável de exemplares. Portanto, Christine não foi pega exatamente de surpresa pela abordagem de Stark. Na verdade, ela ansiou por esta praticamente a noite inteira. Mas não foi um biquinho o que ela encontrou no rosto de Stark ao mirá-lo.

O rosto de Tony não era a máscara usual de palyboy que ele usava, criada e moldada pelos anos e anos enfrentando a imprensa, por sempre estar sob os holofotes. Era algo diferente. Algo que ela nunca pensou que veria no rosto dele. Tony estava furioso. Genuinamente furioso. E não era pelo que ela escreveu. Ler verdades e mentiras sobre ele, Stark estava mais do que acostumado. Ele criou uma couraça para animosidade da imprensa. Mas Christine sabia, por observação, por investigação, de que de tudo o que Tony criou, o Homem de Ferro era o seu maior orgulho e um nome que ele lutaria com unhas e dentes para zelar.

A matéria de Christine não questinou a veracidade das intenções de Tony, mas sim pôs na mente do público uma interrogação. Os fez pensar e refletir, os fez não aceitar de pronto esta súbita mudança de atitude de Tony e foi isto que o irritou, isto que o ofendeu genuinamente. E, pela primeira vez em sua carreira, Christine sentiu-se culpada. Culpada por insinuar que Tony era inpacaz de mudanças, de deixar o playboy frívolo e egoísta de lado e pensar em um bem maior porque toda vez que Christine tentava descobrir algo mais sobre Tony Stark, ela fazia isto não somente para desvendá-lo, mas para ter um embasamento em suas convicções de que Stark não prestava, não importa o que ele dissesse ou fizesse, e Christine sentiu-se enojada consigo mesma ao perceber que durante todo este tempo ela deixou o orgulho ferido sobrepor-se a sua razão.

– Me des... – não, Christine não se desculpava, nunca se desculpou, e não iria começar agora só porque Stark estava mostrando a ela um lado que ela nunca pensou que veria no homem. Mas o desapontamento estampado no rosto dele fazia algo desagradável revirar na boca do estômago de Christine. Algo que mais tarde ela descobriu ser vergonha.

– E eu que pensei que você pudesse ser mais que um rostinho bonito tentando me levar para cama e descobrir os meus segredos. Mas parece que eu me enganei, não? – Tony acusou e isto sim verdadeiramente doeu, mais do que aquela manhã em que foi posta para fora de Malibu, e ela tentou se defender, mas Tony não esperou por resposta, e por que esperaria quando no último ano Christine não ofereceu a ele a mesma cortesia? Portanto, ele apenas virou e partiu, com os ombros tesos e a aura de fúria ainda o cercando.

Christine não tentou se desculpar novamente, depois daquela noite, mas tentou ser menos tendenciosa em seus trabalhos. Tentou, era a palavra de ordem aqui.

– O que você está fazendo?! – ela exigiu após conseguir encurralar Tony depois do retorno dele de Mônaco e antes da coletiva de imprensa que ele daria sobre o incidente. Stark estava mais pálido, com olheiras enormes, mais magro e o cabelo bagunçado.

– O quê? – ele levou um segundo para reconhecê-la e os movimentos dele estavam letárgicos e ele não parava de piscar. Algo apitou dentro de Christine. Algo que dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada nesta história, mas ela ignorou o alerta em favor de cobrar por respostas, porque ontem ele a estava reprimindo por suas atitudes infantis e hoje apenas provava o ponto de vista de Christine. Isto ela não poderia permitir.

– Você me trucidou porque eu estava destruindo o seu bom trabalho como Homem de Ferro e eu decido te dar o benefício da dúvida para, na primeira oportunidade, você me provar que eu sempre estive certa!

– Você não está certa. – ele disse com um tom mais firme. Parecia que as palavras dela o acordaram um pouco.

– Então o que diabos você está fazendo? O que está acontecendo? Que merda foi aquela em Mônaco? – ela exigiu e Tony piscou e piscou como se estivesse processando as demandas dela e falhando.

– Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações. – ele disse, por fim. – Nós não somos amigos ou nada parecido! – e partiu, a deixando piscando repetidamente, com ela agora tentando compreender o que aconteceu e falhando. Quando foi que ela começou a ver Stark como algo mais que uma matéria? Quando foi que ela começou a se importar com ele? Perguntas feitas e que talvez nunca fosse respondidas.

Mas, após este dia, os encontros deles tornaram-se cada vez mais frequentes até o momento que Christine percebeu que Stark estava virando uma constante na sua vida e aproximando-se desta mais do que ela pensou que ele se aproximaria. As máscaras de Stark não eram fáceis de rachar, como as dela, mas eles eram tão parecidos que Christine se perguntou várias vezes se eles não teriam formado uma conexão há mais tempo se não fosse por aquela desastrosa manhã seguinte.

– Estou impressionado. – ele disse após outra conferência de imprensa e procurá-la entre o grupo de repórteres. Geralmente Christine era aquela que tentava uma exclusiva com o homem, não o contrário, mas ultimamente ela vinha percebendo que cada vez que erguia a mão, sempre era a primeira a ser escolhida para ser respondida e os seus colegas estavam começando a ficar com ciúmes e murmuraram coisas desagradáveis às suas costas. Afinal, a noite que ela passou com Stark não era segredo para ninguém. Mas Christine consegiu este status de ponte entre Stark e a imprensa por mérito próprio, não porque passou a noite com o homem.

Uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido sobre Tony Stark era que dormir com ele não lhe abria as portas para nada nesta vida. Para impressionar Stark era preciso muito mais que um rosto bonito e um par de belas pernas.

– Sobre?

– Eu não li nada na Vanity Fair sobre como o meu relacionamento com a Pepper está fadado ao fracasso.

– Por quê? Você quer ler alguma coisa sobre isto?

– Não! Claro que não!

– Então qual é o problema?

– E só que... – Christine rolou os olhos.

– Eu sei que não tivemos um bom começo, mas eu achei que depois de todo este tempo tivéssemos chegado a um acordo onde eu não tento te arruinar e você não testa a minha paciência. – Stark riu. – E eu ainda posso achar que você é um cretino, mas eu não acredito que uma mulher como Pepper Potts namoraria um cretino. E ela te conhece por anos, te conhece melhor do que ninguém, então saberia se você é namorável ou não. Estou certa? – Pepper Potts era uma força da natureza e o respeito de Christine pela outra mulher apenas crescia com o tempo.

– Eu sabia que havia uma razão para gostar de você. – ele declarou com um sorriso charmoso e o coração de Christine não falhou uma batida, não mesmo.

Então não, Christine Anne-Marie Everhart nunca pensou que seria amiga de Tony Stark mas aqui estava ela, nove anos depois, em uma coletiva de imprensa organizada pelos Vingadores, tentando entender o que aconteceu naquilo que a mídia estava denominando de “Guerra Civil”. Stark não falou nada sobre o assunto depois de sua tentativa falha de capturar Capitão Rogers na Siberia, não houve uma coletiva, o homem não foi visto por meses e quando ele finalmente deu as caras foi para dizer que os Vingadores não mais existiam e que se daquele momento em diante qualquer pergunta direcionada a ele não fosse sobre as Indústrias Stark, ele não queria ouvir.

Christine conhecia aquela postura cansada melhor do que ninguém, ela a viu várias vezes em seu pai que tentou o melhor que pôde criar três filhos sozinhos e nunca pensou que um dia veria em Tony Stark. Stark era um filho da mãe resiliente, então, para ele estar cansado, alguma coisa muito séria aconteceu e ela precisava saber o quê. Ela precisava saber qual seria o filho da mãe de quem ela arrancaria as bolas por ter quebrado o homem inquebrável.

O mediador pediu por silêncio, explicou a razão dos jornalistas estarem ali, porque os Vingadores estava de volta mas não eram amados por todos e aquela coletiva era para acalmar o público ainda com o pé atrás com o grupo. Christine deu uma breve e baixa risada debochada. Se eles quisesse apaziguar os ânimos que não a tivessem chamado, porque ela não queria acalmar furor algum, ela queria respostas. Mas, mesmo assim, ela preparou as suas notas, colocou a sua melhor roupa social, sentou na primeira fila e fuzilou com o olhar Steve Rogers e companhia quando esses subiram ao palco.

Primeiro foi a vez dos Vingadores falarem. Eles explicaram o lado deles da história em um tom de quem tinha decorado tudo de um bando de cartões e não acreditava em nada do que diziam, mas diziam porque foram obrigados a isto se quisessem realmente amainar as coisas. Eles explicaram porque foram perdoados (porque eram um mal necessário, foi o que Christine entendeu) e porque ainda não assinaram o Tratado. Depois disto, o mediator passou a palavra para a imprensa e as perguntas começaram a chover sobre os Vingadores.

Christine esperou, como a mulher paciente e calma que ela era quando estava fazendo o seu trabalho. Esperou e observou cada um deles. Observou as reações deles para cada pergunta, cada resposta, leu nas entrelinhas e quando a hora chegou, ela ergueu a mão.

– Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair. Então você está dizendo, capitão Rogers, que você ignorou a vontade de 117 países porque acredita que eles estão enganados e corruptos? – Rogers abriu a boca para responder, mas Christine não lhe deu tempo, apenas continuou. – Nós não estamos falando sobre governos aqui, capitão, estamos falando de pessoas. Não são 117 pessoas, mas milhares. Pessoas que elegeram esses políticos para serem a voz delas no mundo. Então quando você diz que rejeitou o Tratado porque não pode colocar este tipo de poder, o poder que os Vingadores representam, nas mãos do governo, na verdade você disse que não confia nas pessoas para decidirem o que é melhor para elas, estou correta?

– Nem, isto não é... – Rogers começou a se defender, mas Christine não tinha terminado.

– Você disse que a sua falta de confiança no Dr. Stark se deve ao incidente relacionado a Ultron, porque vocês discordaram sobre o que aconteceu, mas você parece confiar na srta. Maximoff, o que é bem curioso. – Christine pausou para criar uma tensão e deu a Rogers um sorriso longe de ser amigável. Descobrir a verdade por detrás da criação de Ultron não foi difícil, você só precisa encontrar as pessoas certas, como sokovianos furiosos com os gêmeos Maximoff e que conheciam as histórias deles e o que eles fizeram muito bem. – É de meu conhecimento que a srta. Maximoff foi uma agente da HIDRA e que você, um homem que lutou contra esta organização durante a guerra, que destruiu a SHIELD porque ela estava tomada pela HIDRA, a aceitou de braços abertos. Há também relatórios que dizem que ela auxiliou Ultron em seus planos de detruir o mundo... – houve uma tragada de ar coletiva na sala e Christine segurou-se para não sorrir vitoriosa.

Ela sempre quis usar este trunfo desde que descobriu sobre ele. Mas quando isto aconteceu, os Vingadores ainda eram os queridinhos da América, portanto a cruxificada seria ela, não o contrário. Agora? Agora a história era outra.

– E ela se arrepende disto. – Rogers a interrompeu, nem ao menos perguntando como Christine tomou conhecimento disto visto que a maioria desses arquivos deveriam ser confidenciais. Mas ela tinha os seus meios, ela tinha os seus contatos, e os mais poderosos deles não estavam felizes com os Vingadores também.

Ao seu redor, Christine ouviu os seus colegas ofegarem diante do abuso que era Steve Rogers. Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência sabia que não era uma atitude inteligente interromper Everhart. Não se você não quisesse ser trucidado.

– E porque ela se arrepende, você decidiu dar a ela uma segunda chance, mesmo diante do histórico criminal dela.

– Sim, porque todos merecem uma segunda chance, até mesmo criminosos. – Rogers disse petulante.

– Verdade. Mas criminosos têm a sua segunda chance após pagarem por seus crimes, não antes. Então, o que a torna tão especial?

– Ela é apenas uma criança!

– Ela tem 26 anos, capitão Rogers. Eu não chamaria alguém desta idade de criança. Além do mais, ela só é dois anos mais nova que você. Você também se vê como uma criança, Rogers?

– Ela sofreu, ela teve as suas razões, ela foi enganada... – sério mesmo? Alguém deveria calar a boca de Rogers pois ele estava apenas cavando ainda mais fundo a sua cova.

– Sim, eu sei da história chorosa sobre a morte dos pais dela nas mãos de Stark. Para os meus colegas que não sabem, os pais da srta. Maximoff morreram quando ela era criança. Um míssel Stark foi lançado durante a guerra civil de Sokovia pela facção que estava tentando derrubar o governo da época. O míssil atingiu a cada dos Maximoff, matando os pais dela na hora e a prendendo, e seu gêmeo, por dois dias sob os escombros. Isto não é bem um segredo em Sokovia. Todos sabem da história dos gêmeos Maximoff e deixe-me dizer, eles não são exatamente amados pelo seu povo no momento. – Maximoff pulou em seu assento diante das palavras venenosas de Christine. – Mas o mais curioso é que eles encararam por dois dias um míssil que não explodiu.

– E? – Rogers trocou olhares com os amigos, como se procurasse no rosto deles uma resposta para o que Christine dizia.

– Vocês trabalharam por anos sendo patrocinados pelas Indústrias Stark. Seus uniformes, suas armas, tudo eram feitos pelo próprio Stark. E algum deles alguma vez falhou em campo? – o silêncio de Rogers foi resposta o suficiente. – Apenas acho curioso como um míssil lançado não explodiu. As Indústrias Stark tinham por anos um contrato com os militares, dando aos nossos soldados apenas o melhor equipamento. Quando Stark fechou a linha de fabricação de armas, ele foi atrás de todas que foram vendidas legalmente ou ilegalmente por Stane e conseguiu de volta todas elas. Mas antes disto acontecer, o mercado negro já havia ficado sabendo sobre como as armas Stark estavam sendo vendidas para quem pagasse mais e para aqueles que não conseguisse comprar uma original, com certeza conseguiria colocar as mãos em uma falsa e revender por milhões.

– O que você quer dizer? – a voz de Rogers era tão pequena que ele soava patético e Maximoff estava pálida como um fantasma quando a realidade das palavras de Christine finalmente entraram em seu cérebro.

– Significa que aquele míssil provavelmente era falso. E mesmo que não fosse, as atitudes de Maximoff não possuem lógica alguma. Se o meu pai morrer em um acidente de trânsito eu não vou me voluntariar para uma organização terrorista, deixar eles fazerem experiências humanas ilegais em mim usando tecnologia alienígena e depois perseguir o presidente da empresa que construir o carro onde meu pai morreu para assim vingar a morte dele. Não é assim que o mundo funciona.

Eles não disseram nada, não tentaram se defender e lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de Maximoff. Barton estava fumegando enquanto Rogers estava extremamente pálido, tremendo fosse de vergonha, fosse de fúria, Christine não sabia dizer e sinceramente não dava a mínima. O trabalho dela ali estava feito. O histórico de Rogers dizia que ele sempre teve as coisas do jeito fácil, ele violou as leis cinco vezes para se alistar no Exército e deu sorte por ser o candidato perfeito a um experimento. Ele desobeceu seu oficial de superior durante a guerra e foi promovido ao invés de punido e agora ele diz não a mais de cem países que estão clamando por justiça e controle desses indivíduos poderosos e asusstadores que são os Vingadores e é perdoado depois de ferir pessoas e destruir propriedade pública e privada em uma briga por motivos fúteis mas que ele justificou dizendo que foi pelos motivos certos.

Então não, Christine não iria dar trégua até tudo ser colocado em pratos limpos. E Rogers poderia tentar, poderia até conseguir conquistar a empatia do público de novo, mas isto não significava que Christine não transformaria o caminho dele para o sucesso em um inferno.

 


	4. Madeline Rhodes

 

Madeline Rhodes era uma mulher cujo caráter foi construído depois de muitas porradas da vida e das pessoas que queriam ter sucesso a usando como escada. Quando criança, ela não sonhou com um contos de fadas, com príncipe encantado ou romance como as meninas de sua idade, porque sonhar com isto era algo impossível quando estava crescendo em uma vizinhança pobre e violenta da Filadélfia. Um lugar onde as mulheres não costumavam ter um destino promissor e homens raramente sobreviviam além do seu aniversário de 21 anos, ou iam para a cadeia antes disto. A realidade dura na qual cresceu não a permitiu sonhar, por isso que foi uma surpresa quando ela conheceu Rupert Rhodes, pois ele foi um bálsamo para aquele ambiente claustrofóbico, assim como a salvação de Madeline daquele buraco.

Não que Rupert tenha sido o Príncipe Encantado no qual Madeline nunca acreditou, na verdade ele apenas foi um cara que veio de um lugar parecido com o dela e que deu sorte de não se deixar levar pelas más influências e isso os conectou, os possibilitou iniciar um relacionamento porque Rupert, assim como Madeline, não era sonhador, mas também não almejava permanecer naquele buraco para sempre. E o encontro deles pode não ter sido amor a primeira vista, mas teve amor.

O casamento deles e as rendas combinadas possibilitou uma pequena melhora de vida para ambo,s além de gerar quatro crianças maravilhosas as quais Madeline mimou e educou dentro de sua capacidade, e ensinou-as desde cedo a não deixar ninguém derrubá-las, como muitos tentaram fazer com ela. Mas mesmo com essa melhora de vida, ainda sim não era a vida perfeita.

Madeline não tinha um diploma além daquele que recebeu ao se formar no colegial (um feito para uma jovem provinda da vizinhança em que ela cresceu) e o mesmo acontecia com Rupert. Ela sabia que se tivesse ido para a universidade as coisas teriam sido diferentes, melhores, mas só porque esta possibilidade não aconteceu com ela não significava que não iria acontecer com os seus filhos, e era por isso que ela os educava para serem uma força da natureza impossível de ser contida. Para serem sempre os melhores naquilo que almejassem, para não se contentarem com pouco, para não deixar as pessoas os julgarem por causa de sua cor de pele ou sua posição social, como ela foi julgada a vida toda. Para dar a porrada de volta na vida se esta viesse lhe bater.

Em seu 13º ano de casamento e quando James, seu mais velho e único menino, tinha apenas doze anos, Rupert sofreu um acidente no canteiro de obras onde trabalhava. Uma queda lhe quebrou o quadril e como eles não tinham plano de saúde não puderam recorrer aos melhores médicos para resolver o problema e portanto tiveram que usar o que lhes foi possível usar. Eventualmente o quadril de Rupert curou-se, mas ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. A fratura deixou sequelas, impossibilitando Rupert de exercer trabalhos pesados ou que exigiam movimentos muito bruscos ou muito esforço portanto, caiu nos ombros de Madeline a responsabilidade de manter um teto sobre a cabeça deles, comida em seus pratos e roupa no corpo de seus filhos. E mesmo que Rupert ajudasse no que podia ajudar, o que ele ganhava agora fazendo biscate não era o mesmo quando trabalhava na construção civil e muitas das vezes, quando a temperatura estava mais baixa ou a chuva mais intensa, o quadril não o permitia nem sair da cama e a invalidez de Rupert tornou-se o fardo de Madeline.

– Eu posso ajudar! – James protestou quando tinha quinze anos e testemunhou mais uma vez a mãe chegar em casa exausta após mais uma noite em que passou trabalhando. – Eu sou um homem e como homem é a minha obrigação ajudar! – Madeline consideraria esta atitude fofa em outros tempos, se ela não estivesse tão cansada e soubesse exatamente de onde estava vindo este discurso.

Rupert não tinha vergonha de ter a esposa como única fonte de renda fixa da casa. Pelo contrário, ele orgulhava-se da força de Madeline e da determinação dela. Orgulhava-se da mulher que chamava de esposa, que escolheu para ser a mãe de seus filhos e sua companheira e parceira, mas isto não significava que ele gostava de ideia de vê-la se sacrificar desta maneira enquanto ele ajudava como podia e ainda sim era muito pouco. Não significava que ele gostava de ver a esposa carregar este fardo sozinha e a frustração dele era presenciada por James que achava que, agora que era mais velho, deveria assumir a responsabilidade financeira que o seu pai não conseguia mais exercer dentro de casa.

Madeline soltou um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar.

– Escute-me bem, James Rhodes! – ela disse, segurando o rosto do filho, ainda redondo da infância, entre as mãos e obrigando olhos negros a encararem os seus. – A única ajuda que você pode me oferecer é estudar. Estude muito, tenha sucesso, consiga uma vida melhor para você e quando isto acontecer, aí sim você me ajuda.

– Mas... – James tentou protestar. Ser bem sucedido através dos estudos levaria anos, um tempo que os seus pais e as irmãs não tinham. Eles precisavam da mão de obra de James agora.

Madeline apertou mais as bochechas do filho com as suas palmas calejadas. Ela adorava este tipo de determinação de James, do fogo da teimosia que brilhava em seus olhos, o tipo de determinação que dizia que ele lutaria até o último suspiro pelo que era certo, pelo que fosse melhor para os outros, para ajudar os outros, e isto a enchia de orgulho.

– Sem 'mas'! Você acha que é um homem feito, mas não é! Você ainda é um bebê, meu bebê, então é minha responsabilidade. Uma responsabilidade que eu estou disposta a ter então não me venha mais com esta baboseira de querer ajudar. Estamos entendidos? – ele ainda tentou protestar mais, mas Madeline era tão osso duro de roer quanto o filho e um único olhar o fez fechar a boca em um estalo e soltar:

– Sim senhora.

Tecnicamente Madeline poderia deixá-lo arrumar um emprego. O trabalho engrandecia o homem, seria bom para construir o caráter dele, lhe dar o verdadeiro senso de responsabilidade, mas ela também sabia que um emprego de meio expediente não seria o suficiente para complementar a renda da casa, que teria que ser uma vaga de tempo integral e isto implicava em deixar a escola. E Madeline morreria de fome, usaria trapos, mas jamais permitiria que os filhos largassem a escola. Não permitiria que eles crescessem antes do tempo sem necessidade, não enquanto ela tivesse ar em seus pulmões e força em seus músculos. E o sermão de Madeline compensou quando anos mais tarde James conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos para o MIT.

Madeline chorou por horas, lágrimas de puro orgulho pelo seu bebê. Seu bebê que estava crescendo e indo para a faculdade. Que estava se tornando algo nesta vida. E ela chorou mais ainda no dia em que teve que se despedir dele na rodoviária e ainda ficou por horas na plataforma, mesmo depois do ônibus ter partido pensando, divagando, sobre o que aconteceria dali por diante. A casa ficaria mais vazia sem James? Porque por mais que ela ainda tivesse as suas meninas, logo elas iriam embora também. Em alguns anos seriam elas dentro daquele ônibus as levando para conhecer novos horizontes. E ainda sim, mesmo com a pontada de dor no coração diante da separação, Madeline estava feliz e orgulhosa pelo trabalho bem feito. James partiu para ganhar o mundo e ela tinha certeza de que ele seria bem sucedido.

Mas, mesmo partindo, a conexão permaneceu e não foi com surpresa que poucas semanas depois Madeline recebeu a primeira carta do filho relatando a sua vida no MIT. No papel ele contou histórias sobre um mundo que Madeline sonhou conhecer, sonhou ter, mas não pode. Na época ela tinha irmãos mais novos para alimentar e, anos mais tarde, seus próprios filhos. Madeline sempre teve pessoas dependendo da força dela, de seu trabalho, por isso que manteve os pés na realidade, por isso que educou-se formalmente até onde conseguiu se educar e depois disto foi apenas trabalho e mais trabalho. Madeline não arrependia-se de suas escolhas, mas também nunca deixou de se perguntar 'e se?'. Porém, ler a carta de James, no momento, era o suficiente para amainar os seus pequenos arroubos de incerteza. Ler o filho descrever um mundo que ela desejou conhecer mas não pode já aplacou as suas inseguranças. Um mundo tão fantástico que a fascinou mais do que qualquer Conto de Fadas. Um mundo fantástico que incluía um curioso personagem:

O colega de quarto de James.

 _Um garoto magricela,_ James dissera na carta, _que é inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem e com uma atitude tão grande quanto o seu ego e podre de rico. Sério mãe, eu não acho que Tony Stark seja mentalmente estável._ Stark? O nome parecia familiar, mas Madeline não conseguiu associá-lo a um rosto e nem perdeu tempo tentando. Mas as palavras de James a fizeram sorrir porque ela já podia prever o fim que esta história iria ter. James era um irmão mais velho da cabeça aos pés e sempre sonhou em ter um irmão caçula, portanto ela já tinha uma noção de onde isto iria terminar e não esteve errada, já que as cartas seguintes eram sempre sobre Stark e todas as traquinagens que James e ele estavam aprontando no MIT, a deixando cada vez mais curiosa em saber quem era este garoto que sempre conseguia ter James comendo na palma de sua mão.

Madeline apaixonou-se por Anthony Stark no dia em que James trouxe um menino magricela e de cabelos castanho bagunçados e grandes e lindos olhos castanhos para passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com a família Rhodes.

Tony, como ele pediu para se chamado, era extremamente polido, extremamente tímido e não mantinha contato visual com ninguém da família exceto James, o que intrigou Madeline. O Tony que ela estava conhecendo não parecia-se em nada com o que o filho descrevera em suas cartas.

– Qual o problema dele? – Madeline perguntou ao filho que a ajudava a secar e guardar a louça do jantar. – Ele não se parece em nada com o menino que você me descreveu. – porque o Tony que James conhecia era uma bola de pura energia, sempre falando, sempre inventando alguma coisa, sempre explodindo alguma coisa. Não o garoto silencioso que estava em sua sala assistindo TV com Rupert.

James suspirou enquanto guardava um prato.

– É que ele finalmente percebeu que eu não vou a lugar algum.

– O quê?

– Tony Stark não é um cara que tem muitos amigos. Não, na verdade ele não é um cara que tem amigos verdadeiros, amigos que estão com ele por ele e não por causa de seu nome ou dinheiro. Todas aquelas traquinagens que eu te contei em minhas cartas? Isto era ele me testando, tentando ver até quando eu o engoliria. O quanto eu toleraria as atitudes dele. Querendo saber se eu realmente aguentaria o tranco que era conhecer o verdadeiro Tony Stark. – Madeline sorriu. Seu filho era teimoso como uma mula, principalmente quando colocava uma ideia na cabeça. Então, se ele decidiu que iria gostar de Tony Stark ele iria gostar de Tony Stark e dane-se o que os outros pensavam sobre o assunto.

– E você provou para ele que é capaz de aguentar o tranco.

– Do jeitinho que a minha mãe me ensinou. – James disse matreiro e Madeline riu.

O Dia de Ação de Graças não foi o único feriado em que a família Rhodes foi agraciada com a presença de Tony. Depois disto, o Natal e o Ano Novo foram recheados com a presença do garoto cuja atitude era mais espontânea e animada do que foi no Dia de Ação de Graças. E apesar de estar gostando de finalmente conhecer o Tony que James lhe descreveu, Madeline ainda sim queria saber sobre os pais do menino. Por que ele não estava passando os feriados com eles? Principalmente o Natal, que era algo para ser passado junto com a família? E quando ela pensou em perguntar sobre isto, a negativa de James com a cabeça, às costas de Tony, foi o suficiente para ela engolir a pergunta, dar um sorriso ao adolescente na sua frente e abraçá-lo com força, sentindo ossos cutucarem o seu corpo. Madeline precisava seriamente colocar um pouco de carne no corpo daquele menino.

O Natal e Ano Novo foram recheados de risadas e presentes caros, pela parte de Tony, e Madeline observando com deleite o menino comer de sua comida com gosto enquanto olhos castanhos brilhavam adoravelmente sob as luzes pisca-pisca da árvore de Natal. Brilhavam com uma felicidade que ela suspeitava não ser constante na vida dele.

E uma constante na vida de Madeline, na vida dos Rhodes, foi algo que Tony se tornou.

Madeline esteve lá quando Howard e Maria Stark morreram. Este no funeral, ouviu o padre dizer palavras bonitas sobre o casal e viu Tony não derrubar uma lágrima. A sua face estóica era completamente estrangeira em seu rosto jovem e o qual Madeline estava acostumada a ver sempre com um sorriso, da natureza que fosse, de alegria, sarcasmo ou deboche. Ela nunca o vira tão sério.

Após o enterro, ela seguiu com o cortejo para a mansão Stark e por horas teve que ouvir pessoas que abrigavam-se sob o teto dos Stark, comiam de sua comida, falar coisas boas e ruins do casal sem nenhum respeito pelos mortos ou consideração pelo rapaz que perdera os pais. Um rapaz que ela percebeu, não estava nas premissas.

Rapidamente Madeline saiu a procura de Tony e o encontrou minutos depois em uma sala mais isolada, dentro da casa, uma sala que cheirava a jasmim e era iluminada fracamente pela luz do sol entrando pelas enormes janelas. Tony estava encolhido contra um piano de cauda, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito, extremamente pálido e com uma expressão tão perdida que partiu o coração de Madeline.

– Tony, querido? – Madeline ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo murmurar repetidamente:

– Ela está morta. Oh meu Deus, ela esta morta. – e então as lágrimas finalmente caíram.

– Ah, Tony. – Madeline suspirou e o abraçou contra o seu peito e o gesto foi o suficiente para fazer Tony desmonorar. De pronto ele começou a tremer, a chorar, a resmungar, a gritar de desespero e dor.

– Ela está morta! Minha mãe! Por que ela está morta? O Deus! Mamãe! – Madeline chorou com ele e o abraçou com mais força e nesta posição ficou até não haver mais lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas pálidas do garoto e a tristeza e a exaustão o clamarem em um sono inquieto.

Ela realmente teria amado ter conhecido Maria Stark. Qualquer mulher que fosse capaz de partir o coração de um garoto tão adorável como Tony era digna de ser conhecida.

Depois deste dia, algo mudou na relação de Tony com a família Rhodes. A conexão entre eles finalmente se formou quando Tony percebeu que, assim como James, eles estariam sempre ali e que não iriam a lugar algum.

E lá eles estiveram, torcendo por James e Tony quando eles se formaram no MIT.

Estiveram lá quando Madeline ligou pela enésima vez para repreender Tony sobre o seu comportamento destrutivo, suas bebedeiras e as mulheres com quem dormia, e Tony aceitou calado o sermão com a vergonha de um garotinho que foi pego furtando um biscoito da jarra antes do almoço. No fim do discurso ele disse desculpas e prometeu melhorar. Uma promessa que ambos sabiam que não iria durar.

Tony começou a chamar Madeline de 'mama Rhodes' depois de seu aniversário de 21 anos e logo assim que ele assumiu a presidência das Indústrias Stark.

– Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. – ela disse enquanto acariciava-lhe uma bochecha em um gesto afetuoso e Tony sorriu lindamente para ela. Madeline adorava aquele sorriso, tão verdadeiro, tão cheio de inocência e pureza que ela torcia para que ninguém o destruísse. Jamais.

Madeline tinha a certeza de que estava tendo um ataque do coração quando ficou sabendo sobre o Afeganistão.

– É verdade? – foi a primeira coisa que ela falou quando a ligação para James conectou.

– Sim. – ele respondeu em um tom pesaroso.

– Encontre-o, James. – ela ordenou. – Traga-o para casa.

– Sim senhora.

E James o encontrou, três meses depois, no meio do deserto e com um buraco no peito, mas ele encontrou Tony e o trouxe para casa, como ordenado.

Madeline teve um segundo ataque do coração quando assistiu a entrevista em que Tony disse:

– A verdade é que... Eu sou o Homem de Ferro.

Ela iria matá-lo! Com certeza iria matá-lo.

A ligação depois deste episódio foi uma que entrou para a história como o sermão mais poderoso dado pela mama Rhodes. Palavras que foram berradas pela conexão e que começaram da seguinte forma:

– Você enlouqueceu?! Você é um civil não treinado colocando-se em situação de risco! E não me responda jovenzinho, ou eu vou te dar umas boas palmadas! Se você morrer lá fora eu vou te matar, está entendendo? Eu vou gladiar com Deus pela sua alma e então vou te matar de novo, está me ouvindo? E é melhor você ser cuidadoso, porque eu estou ficando muito velha para lidar com uma merda dessas!

E terminou com algo assim:

– E Tony?

– Sim? – Tony respondeu com uma voz sumida e os ouvidos zumbindo por causa dos gritos.

– Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, querido. – ela praticamente podia ver o sorriso que amava surgindo no rosto dele. – Maria também teria muito orgulho de você.

– Obrigado Madeline.

– Sempre querido.

Obviamente que Tony não manteria a sua promessa, Madeline deveria conhecer o seu menino melhor do que ninguém. Envenenamento por paládio? Um míssel por um portal? E não deixe ela começar sobre o incidente com o Mandarim. Este a fez gritar para a TV e chorar desesperadamente nos braços de seu marido quando o mundo pensou que Tony Stark estava morto... De novo!

Quando Ultron aconteceu, Madeline suspirou e disse:

– Eu preciso de uma bebida. De uma bem forte. – e Rupert riu da esposa até perder o ar.

E então a Guerra Civil aconteceu e isto foi a gota d'água que entornou o corpo.

Madeline não estava com raiva pelo que aconteceu com James, sobre a fratura na coluna. Ela nunca foi de acreditar em conto de fadas e sempre soube os riscos que James corria por ser das forças armadas, portanto ela não ficou surpresa ao saber do acidente. Além do mais, ela conhecia bem o filho e sabia que ele lutaria até a morte por aquilo que acreditava, pela vontade do povo, e orgulhava-se dele por isso. E Madeline também sabia que logo ele estaria de pé.

Não, o que fez o ódio borbulhar sob a sua pele foi chegar no hospital e ver Tony conectado a tantas máquinas que ele praticamente desaparecia sob tubos e fios coloridos.

– É só que... A senhora está na lista de emergência do sr. Stark, depois do coronel Rhodes, e como no momento o coronel não tem condições de responder legalmente pelo sr. Stark... – o médico explicou a razão dela estar ali assim que Madeline chegou. Saber que era considerada legalmente a família de Tony a enaltecia, mas descobrir o seu novo status em uma situação como esta era a última coisa que ela desejou.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – ela perguntou com uma voz que quase não saiu.

Os médicos estavam mantendo Tony sedado por causa da dor de várias costelas fraturadas, concussão, ruptura muscular e seu esterno artificial, colocado em seu peito após a retirada do reator arc, teve que ser trocado. Ah, e ele também teve um leve derrame.

– Eu não tenho muita certeza. – o médico respondeu. – A única coisa da qual tenho certeza é que alguém, ou algo, bateu nele com força o suficiente para causar tamanho estrago. Ele estava dentro da armadura do Homem de Ferro quando chegou aqui e esta está destruída.

Madeline ficou com Tony e Jim até eles receberem alta do hospital e, desta vez, ela não brigou com ele, não ergueu a voz, não o repreendeu, apenas o abraçou fortemente contra o seu peito, acariciou os seus cabelos e murmurou repetidamente que tudo ficaria bem quando mais um pesadelo acordou Tony no meio da noite.

Mais tarde, Madeline descobriu o que realmente aconteceu na dita Guerra Civil, descobriu sobre a briga entre Capitão América e Homem de Ferro, após exigir uma explicação de James quando mais outro pesadelo fez Tony acordar aos gritos como se sua alma estivesse sendo torturada no fogo do Inferno. E este Inferno nada mais era do que as memórias que o subcosciente dele transformava em pesadelos. E após mais uma noite insone e uma bebida bem forte, Madeline pôs-se a ponderar sobre tudo o que aprendeu.

Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão teimosa a ponto de ignorar o medo das pessoas? O medo que essas pessoas tinham dela? O que estava de errado com Steve Rogers? Como ele poderia ser tão cego e surdo para um povo que clamava por justiça e pelo direito de escolher o seu próprio caminho? O mesmo povo que ele jurou sempre proteger. Bem, sinceramente? Madeline não queria saber. Steve Rogers não era problema dela, os seus meninos sim, porque ela sabia que James poria-se de pé mais cedo ou mais tarde, com ou sem a ajuda de suas pernas, porque foi para isto que ele foi treinado, para estar preparado sempre para o pior e a Força Aérea estava dando todo o apoio médico e psicológico de que ele precisava. Mas Tony? Sobre Tony ela não tinha tanta certeza.

A educação dada por Howard Stark consistia em engolir toda a dor e aguentar toda a merda que as pessoas jogavam sobre os seus ombros como se essas não pesassem, ou fosse capaz de causar ferimentos profundos. A doutrina dele era basicamente a de nunca demonstrar fraqueza, de sempre aparentar estar bem, apesar de tudo.

 _Os homens Stark são feitos de aço._ Era o que ele dizia e Tony repetia como um mantra doentio. Maria provavelmente tentou combater este comportamento destrutivo, mas um garoto sempre procura a aprovação do pai, não importa o quanto este pai pode ser negligente ou cruel e depois que o estrago foi feito, nada do que Madeline fez, após a morte de Maria, funcionou também. E era por isso que ela não estava tão certa de que reagiria racionalmente se um dia encontrasse com os Vingadores, não depois deles terem machucado os seus bebês como machucaram.

Mas ainda sim a oportunidade do encontro surgiu em um baile para veteranos. Rogers estava lá para promover a boa imagem dos Vingadores diante da imprensa, porque apesar deles terem sido perdoados, o que fez metade da população mundial ficar bem irritada diante dessa facilidade que eles tiveram de nem ao menos responderem pelos crimes que cometeram, enquanto a outra metade torcia pelos heróis incompreendidos, ainda sim a imagem que eles tinham antes de protetores da Terra foi terrivelmente abalado e por isso das várias coletivas de imprensa e eventos sociais os quais eles eram obrigados a frequentar para tentar recuperar a confiança do público.

Madeline admitia que ela ainda estava na porção da população que estava furiosa com a indulgência que os Vingadores receberam depois de tudo o que fizeram, mas também compreendia porque eles foram perdoados. A Terra mostrou ao Universo ser capaz de defender-se de qualquer ataque intergalático devido por ter os chamados Vingadores então, obviamente que o Universo, em algum momento, irá querer testar esta força de defesa e não ser´s nada bom para o planeta sofrer uma invasão e não ter soldados capacitados para protegê-la se metade dos Vingadores estiverem escondidos sabe-se lá Deus onde.

– Sra. Rhodes? – um homem aproximou-se dela. Um homem jovem e muito bonito. Madeline o encarou com desconfiança antes de finalmente reconhecê-lo.

– Tenente Wilson. – ela o cumprimentou seca e Sam hesitou antes de continuar:

– Sra. Rhodes, eu vim aqui para falar sobre o seu filho... – Madeline rolou os olhos. Não era como se ela não esperasse por isto, mas não era algo que ela queria ouvir. Não agora, não naquela noite.

– Por favor, não fale sobre o meu filho. – retrucou arisca, dando um relance para James que estava do outro lado do salão tendo uma conversa animada com alguns veteranos. Madeline podia ver, sob o uniforme de gala dele, a silhoueta do exoesqueleto que Tony construiu para ele. Tony colocou James de pé em dois tempos e Madeline iria amar aquele garoto, mais do que ela já amava, pelo resto de sua vida. Então não, ela não estava com paciência ou vontade de ter a sua noite arruinada ao conversar justamente com as pessoas que fizeram de tudo para derrubar Tony.

– Senhora, eu só gostaria de me desculpar pelo que aconteceu. – Madeline suspirou. Ela ouvira falar de Sam Wilson através de seu filho, sobre como eles se tornaram próximos enquanto trabalhavam com os Vingadores porque ambos tinham o histórico militar como algo em comum entre eles. Portanto Sam deveria saber, melhor do que ninguém que, em uma guerra, você normalmente não sai dela sem sequelas.

– Eu compreendo que você gostaria de se desculpar pelo acidente do meu filho mas o que eu realmente quero saber é se você também se arrepende do restante. Sobre o que você poderia ter feito para evitar este acidente.

– Senhora?

– O Tratado, tenente, eu soube que os Vingadores ainda não o assinaram.

– Senhora, o Tratado é algo complicado de se discutir.

– Não exatamente. Eu o li, eu o compreendi, e não entendo por que você se acha acima da lei e não consegue compreender que o Tratado é a vontade do povo de ter alguma transparência e poder de escolher se quer ou não a ajuda dos Vingadores. Por que não é isso o que vocês defendem? O povo?

– Você leu o Tratado? – e é claro que de todo o discurso de Madeline apenas esta parte registrou no cérebro de Wilson. O Tratado não era um bicho de sete cabeças. Na verdade o seu vocabulário era bem simples, para leigo entender. Então por que ele estava tão surpreso por Madeline tê-lo lido? A não ser que...

– É um documento público. – ela explicou. – O seu texto original e suas emendas podem ser acessadas por qualquer pessoa através do site da ONU. Por quê? Você não o leu? – Madeline acusou e a expressão culpada no rosto de Wilson foi resposta o suficiente. – Você está querendo me dizer que o capitão Rogers causou uma guerra contra um documento do qual ele não sabe nada? Meu filho foi ferido por nada? Que você seguiu cegamente um homem sem nem ao menos saber pelo que ele lutava?

– Não! Claro que não! – Wilson se defendeu.

– Mas você acabou de dizer que não leu o Tratado!

– Nós não lemos tudo, mas temos uma boa ideia do que se trata. Além do mais, o general Ross estava o apoiando e você sabe o que aconteceu com ele. – todo mundo sabia o que aconteceu com Ross. Depois da Guerra Civil, informações sobre os experimentos ilegais de Ross em humanos enquanto estava no Exército, assim como a prisão ilegal dos Vingadores, vieram à tona e o homem praticamente foi comido vivo pela massa. – O que prova que estávamos certo.

Madeline não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

Como essa juventude era ingênua e estúpida e se achava sempre com a razão.

– Certo sobre o quê?

– Governos têm segundas intenções, sempre!

– Estou chocada! – Madeline soltou com sarcasmo. – Pessoas têm segundas intenções, Wilson, até mesmo o seu adorado Capitão América. Faz parte da natureza humana. Então não me venha aqui dizer que sente muito quando está claro que se tudo acontecesse de novo, você faria tudo da mesma maneira que fez antes.

Sam Wilson era um bom homem, de acordo com as histórias de seu filho, mas um homem cegado pelo peso que era o nome do Capitão América. E quando essas pessoas perceberiam que Capitão América também era apenas um homem? Um homem com defeitos e passível de erros. Vários deles, por sinal. Quando?

Então não, enquanto isto não acontecesse Madeline não iria aceitar as desculpas vazias de ninguém, ainda mais que não era exatamente para James que os Vingadores deveriam pedir desculpas. Não foi James que foi traído e teve o coração partido. Foi Tony. E até que isto acontecesse, mama Rhodes não estava perdoando ninguém.

 


	5. Natasha Romanoff

 

Natasha chegou na nova base dos Vingadores, dentro do quartel general da SHIELD, para vê-los circundando um pequena televisão dentro da diminuta sala de entretenimento. Pepper Potts era quem estava aparecendo na tela do aparelho, conversando com o apresentador de um _talk show_ sobre a situação dos Vingadores em relação ao Tratado e sobre o processo que as Indústrias Stark estavam movendo contra Steve Rogers.

– Muitos estão dizendo que este processo contra Steve Rogers é uma forma mesquinha de Tony Stark de se vingar do Capitão por este estar certo sobre o Tratado. – o apresentador disse.

– E ele estava? – foi a resposta calma de Pepper.

Quando Natasha conheceu Pepper Potts, a espiã teve da mulher a mesma impressão que todos que rodeavam Potts tinham: de que ela era apenas um rostinho bonito que deu sorte na vida por causa da beleza, não por causa de sua capacidade profissional. A promoção de Potts de assistente pessoal (um cargo estressante, mas não importante, porque assistentes sempre estavam nos bastidores, nunca no centro do palco) para presidente da empresa (um cargo de grande influência e poder) foi a fofoca da companhia por meses e os rumores eram de que Pepper só conseguiu o cargo porque estava dormindo com o chefe. Natasha achou a mesma coisa, especialmente depois de testemunhar a interação entre Pepper e Stark. Havia uma proximidade na relação deles que ia além do profissional, mas também havia algo mais. Algo que Natasha descobriu o que era bem mais tarde.

Pepper e Tony tinham uma relação complexa que misturava companheirismo, amor, ódio, frustração, confiança, lealdade e amizade e quando Natasha começou a trabalhar como assistente da Pepper é que ela percebeu porque a outra mulher foi promovida.

Pepper Potts era uma mulher comandando uma empresa de bilhões de dólares e ser uma mulher em um cargo de tamanha importância, de tamanho poder, a única mulher dentro do Conselho de Diretoria das Indústrias Stark, não era fácil. Pepper era uma pessoa única, com uma mistura de graça e determinação que fez Natasha vê-la sob uma nova luz rapidamente. Além do mais, sob o comando de Potts as Indústrias Stark saíram da vigésima quinta posição para a décima segunda na lista de empresas mais rentáveis da revista Forbes.

– Por favor me diga onde o sr. Rogers esteve certo sobre o Tratado? – Pepper perguntou sem alterar o tom de voz, mas Natasha conhecia a mulher o suficiente para saber o que aquele tom significava. Pepper estava desafiando o entrevistador a dizer a coisa certa, apenas para provar a ele que era a coisa errada a se dizer, e não foi desapontada.

– Capitão Rogers...

– Ex-Capitão Rogers. – Pepper corrigiu o apresentador e Steve retesou os ombros ao ouvir isto.

Dois dias atrás Steve Rogers recebeu dispensa desonrosa do Exército. Ele perdeu a sua patente e todas as medalhas conquistadas durante a guerra, porque Pepper não estava de brincadeira quando disse que iria arruinar a vida de Steve e ela começou grande, tirando do homem aquilo do qual ele tinha mais orgulho: a sua carreira militar.

– Sr. Rogers disse que discordava do Tratado porque as pessoas por detrás deste tinham segundas intenções e a prisão do ex-Secretário Ross é a prova disto. Ele usou o Tratado para fazer coisas que mais tarde provaram-se ilegais. – o apresentador pontuou.

– Exatamente. – Pepper concordou. – Ross violou o Tratado e foi punido por isto. Mas deixe-me lembrá-lo que não foi Ross que redigiu o Tratado, mas sim a ONU. O Tratado não é perfeito, nenhuma lei é, especialmente uma que afeta as pessoas em uma escala global, mas você não pode discordar de um documento só porque discorda do governo por detrás deste. Além do mais, este mesmo governo foi escolhido pelo povo e é o povo que está clamando por responsabilidade e transparência sobre as atividades exercidas por grupos como os Vingadores, e a ONU somente ouviu este pedido. E Steve Rogers, um homem que jurou proteger o povo, ignorou este pedido e destruiu propriedade pública e privada por causa de um homem apenas. A Guerra Civil, como vocês estão chamando, não foi a briga entre dois grupos poderosos defendendo os seus pontos de vistas, mas sim Steve Rogers tentando proteger o seu melhor amigo a qualquer custo. E isto custou bilhões de dólares em danos de patrimônio, civis que foram feridos na queda do túnel em Bucareste e policiais alemãs que foram gravemente feridos ou mortos só porque estavam fazendo o seu trabalho. Só porque estavam tentando capturar um terrorista conhecido e levá-lo perante a Justiça.

– Mas é de conhecimento do público que James Barnes também é uma vítima. Ele foi torturado e sofreu lavagem cerebral da HIDRA. Isto está nos arquivos que a Viúva Negra soltou na internet após a queda da SHIELD. Arquivos que demoraram para ser decodificados, mas foram decodificados e nos mostrou o quão cruel a HIDRA pode ser.

– Eu não discordo de Barnes ser uma vítima, mas se ele tivesse se rendido ao invés de fugido, ele teria tido ajuda. Tony conseguiu este acordo para Barnes e tudo o que Rogers precisava fazer era assinar o Tratado para selar o compromisso. Mas, como você pode ver, Rogers escolheu fazer as coisas da maneira mais difícil. Agora Barnes é uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir e que continua foragido. Ele é uma ameaça e tudo o que Rogers fez foi pintar um alvo maior nas costas do amigo ao invés de verdadeiramente ajudá-lo.

Silêncio perdurou no estúdio por um minuto depois desta acusação de Pepper. Na pequena sala de entretenimento da SHIELD, os Vingadores estavam tensos esperando pela próxima facada que a CEO daria na reputação deles, na reputação de Steve que a cada dia que passava era afundada ainda mais na lama.

– De volta ao processo. As Indústrias Stark estão processando Rogers por danos de propriedade e agressão. Que agressão, srta. Potts? O relatório oficial é de que o sr. Stark foi tentar capturar o sr. Rogers e encontrou resistência. Isto não está correto?

– Os arquivos da HIDRA dizem que Barnes, sob o controle do programa Soldado Invernal, foi a pessoa responsável pela morte de Maria e Howard Stark. – Steve retesou os ombros diante do tom áspero de Pepper. Era como se ela tivesse lhe dado uma chicotada só com aquele tom de voz.

Estes arquivos estavam entre aqueles que Natasha soltou na internet, mas estavam tão encriptados que levou-se alguns anos para serem decodificados. Um grupo de hackers e o próprio Tony estavam fazendo este trabalho de decodificação, mas Tony teve que abandonar o trabalho quando a confusão com Ultron aconteceu e o aparecimento do Tratado desacelerou o processo. Mas agora era de conhecimento do público como o futurista favorito da América ficou órfão, e não foi por causa de um acidente de carro.

– Mas antes do público descobrir a verdade, Tony ficou sabendo desta história graças as maquinações de Zemo. A verdadeira história é que Tony foi atrás de Rogers para ajudá-lo depois de ter descoberto a verdade sobre a bomba de Viena e a existência de outros Soldados Invernais. Quando ele chegou na base da Sibéria, Zemo mostrou a ele um vídeo de segurança com cenas explícitas da morte de Maria e Howard. O plano de Zemo desde o começo era de destruir os Vingadores de dentro para fora. Ele nunca quis libertar os outros Soldados Invernais, tanto que os matou. E obviamente que Tony, após assistir o vídeo, perdeu o controle. Ele nunca teve uma boa relação com Howard, mas sempre foi bem próximo de Maria.

– Srta. Potts, a senhorita está dizendo que, na verdade, foi o sr. Stark que agrediu o sr. Rogers, não contrário? – Pepper sorriu para o entrevistador e não foi um sorriso amigável. Natasha conhecia aquele sorriso da outra ruiva, era o mesmo que ela costumava usar quando estava prestes a arrancar (metafóricamente, é claro!) as entranhas de algum membro machista e misógino da diretoria.

– Tony pode voar por aí em uma armadura de alta tecnologia, mas sob as placas de titânio e ouro ainda há um ser humano. Um ser humano fácil de se quebrar, em todos os sentidos, que foi espancado e deixado para trás para morrer por dois supersoldados. O processo padrão para acalmar alguém emocionalmente compromentido é segurá-lo com força e esperar que ele recobre a razão, não engatá-lo em uma briga de punhos porque isto apenas irá enfurecê-lo mais. Rogers bateu em Tony até que ele não conseguisse mais se mexer e depois destruiu o reator arc da armadura, aquele que fornece energia para mesma, e deixou Tony para trás sem meios para pedir ajuda ou retornar para casa, ou até mesmo se mexer. Tony apenas sobreviveu graças a FRIDAY, sua IA e co-piloto, que enviou um SOS no momento em que ela perdeu contato com a armadura do Homem de Ferro. Se ela não tivesse este protocolo de emergência dentro de sua programação, Tony estaria desaparecido até hoje, provavelmente morto, enquanto Capitão América cavalgou feliz da vida em direção ao pôr-do-sol com o seu melhor amigo que sofreu lavagem cerebral e que ainda é um perigo para a sociedade. Então me diga de novo como sr. Rogers é a vítima aqui.

Eles não ouviram a resposta do entrevistador porque foi neste momento que Natasha decidiu pegar o controle remoto e desligar a TV.

– Ela está certa. – Sam foi o primeiro a falar, quebrando o silêncio sepulcral que estava na sala.

– O quê? – a voz de Steve saiu em um sussurro rouco.

– Quando você está tentando negociar com alguém que está reagindo de forma violenta por causa de um grande choque emocional, você não bate na pessoa, mas sim a segura da melhor forma possível até que o choque passe e então ela se acalme. – Sam respondeu.

– Ainda sim... – Natasha disse, sendo finalmente notada pelos outros. Mesmo tendo sido ela a ter desligado a TV, todos estavam tão chocados com as verdades ditas por Pepper que nem perceberam ela ali. – Estou curiosa. Por que Stark reagiu tão violentamente?

– Ele testemunhou os pais serem assassinados, o que você esperava que ele fizesse? – Wanda disse com deboche e Natasha olhou para a mulher com surpresa refletida em suas íris verdes.

Sempre ficou claro de que a sokoviana não era fã de Tony Stark, mas a espiã entendia de onde aquela postura defensiva estava vindo. Natasha ouviu de Coulson que após a coletiva de imprensa dos Vingadores e as duras palavras de Everhart, Wanda passou por um período de introspecção até chegar a conclusão de que não poderia discordar da jornalista, mesmo que quisesse muito, porque realmente não fazia sentido Stark ter um míssel defeituoso. Além do mais, culpá-lo era fácil porque ele era um rosto conhecido, um rosto no qual ela podia focar e culpar pela morte de seus pais ao invés dos rebeldes anônimos que foram quem verdadeiramente lançaram aquele míssel falso. Portanto ela canalizou o seu ódio contra Stark, deixou a HIDRA usá-lo a seu favor, causou destruição em massa e ao invés de ser punida, foi acolhida por Steve e superprotegida por causa disto, por causa do que ela sofreu. Porque o ódio dela tinha justificativa. Ele era alimentado pela sua dor e Steve apiedou-se dela por isto. Mas por quê? Wanda não era especial, ela não era a exceção, outros perderam tanto quanto ela na guerra civil de Sokovia e ninguém aliou-se à HIDRA. Por que Steve a protegia? Clint ela entendia. Pietro morreu para salvá-lo, o arqueiro era pai, e via em Wanda mais uma responsabilidade. Mas e Steve?

Natasha desconfiava das razões de Steve. Porque Steve via Barnes em Wanda. Alguém cujo sofrimento foi aproveitado pela HIDRA em seu favor. Mas Barnes foi forçado, Wanda se voluntariou. Barnes poderia não merecer punição, mas Wanda sim. Wanda atacou os Vingadores, violou suas mentes, foi a principal causa na criação de Ultron e no fim saiu ilesa deste conflito. Tony levou toda a culpa, como sempre, só porque as pessoas gostavam mais de julgá-lo por sua meia dúzia de erros ao invés de seus milhares de acertos. Wanda precisou de um sermão de uma completa desconhecida para ver a luz. O que mais o restante dos Vingadores precisariam para ver que eles estavam errados? Que Steve estava errado?

– Eu conheço Stark. O conheci em seu pior momento, trabalhei com ele em seu melhor momento. – Natasha começou a explicar. Ela sabia que, para os expectadores, parecia que Stark e ela haviam se separado sob os piores termos mas, para ela, a suposta ameaça de Stark foi, na verdade, um alerta subentendido de que ela corria perigo, que era para tomar cuidado, e o mesmo aconteceu de volta. E Natasha confessava que o seu relatório para a SHIELD, na época, não foi um dos melhores, mas foi verdadeiro. Stark não sabia funcionar quando estava no fundo do poço, porque geralmente ele desesperava-se e fazia coisas estúpidas e para o trabalho que a SHIELD precisava que ele fizesse, Stark necessitava aprender a se controlar, e rápido. Mas quando ele colocava a armadura era como se a mesma desse à ele uma força que Stark não conseguia encontrar dentro de si próprio quando não a vestia. Por isso que Homem de Ferro sim, Tony Stark não.

Natasha pensou que apoiar o Tratado fosse o primeiro passo para Tony finalmente encontrar a sua força interior, sem a ajuda da armadura, mas Steve e a sua teimosia arruinaram tudo e Natasha não tinha deixado o homem fugir para isto. Verdade que Natasha também não ajudou muito ao deixar Steve escapar, porque pensou que isto colocaria um fim na briga e que o Capitão, vendo que ela estava acatando as suas vontades, seria mais compreensivo sobre o Tratado.

– Ver os próprios pais serem assassinados com certeza o chocaria, mas não o faria agir com tanta violência. Estamos falando de um homem que gosta de carregar o peso do mundo nas costas, que toma porrada atrás de porrada e continua em pé, mas existe um tipo de porrada que ele não tolera: a traição. Então eu vou perguntar de novo, Rogers: por que Stark reagiu de forma tão violenta? – Steve hesitou e virou a cabeça para não encontrar os olhos de Natasha com os seus, mas a falta de resposta do homem foi resposta o suficiente. – Você não contou a ele.

– Contou a ele o quê? – Clint perguntou com o rosto lívido, provavelmente porque a realidade de seus atos e de como os mesmos foram impensados e estúpidos estava o alcançando, de forma bem lenta, mas o alcançando.

– Que Steve sabia, desde a queda da SHIELD, que o Soldado Invernal, que Barnes, foi o responsável pela morte dos Stark.

– Você também sabia. – Steve se defendeu e Natasha deu uma risada amarga.

– Sério mesmo Rogers? É por este caminho que você quer enveredar? Devo lembrá-lo que foi você que me pediu para não dizer nada? E eu obedeci. Obedeci porque pensei que você queria ser aquele que contaria a notícia ruim para ele senhor “às vezes os meus companheiros de time não me contam nada”. – Steve retesou os ombros como se tivesse levado um tapa e Natasha realmente queria estapeá-lo, mas conteve-se a tempo. – Sabe, eu tenho vários arrependimentos, mas nunca pensei que deixá-lo partir, naquele aeroporto, seria um deles.

– Natasha... – Steve a chamou quando ela já estava deixando a sala e Natasha parou, mas não virou-se para encará-lo. – Como... Como eu posso consertar isto? – ele perguntou com uma voz miúda, como a de uma criança perdida.

– Depende. – ela deu um relance para ele por sobre o ombro. – O que você quer realmente consertar, Rogers? Sua reputação, que devo lembrá-lo você arruinou por conta própria, ou sua amizade com Tony?

– Minha amizade com Tony, claro! – Natasha suspirou. Steve não estava vendo o cenário por completo aqui, mas ela iria explicar o passo a passo para ele.

– Acho que você precisa aprender algumas coisas sobre amizade, Rogers, antes de tentar consertar qualquer coisa porque, até onde eu entendo do assunto, você não deveria escolher um amigo em favor de outro. – como ela fez, Natasha pensou enquanto deixou a sala com as suas palavras ecoando pelas paredes da mesma e nos pensamentos dos ex-Vingaores.

Ela favoreceu Steve à Tony e agora perdeu ambos. O primeiro por causa da própria idiotice, o segundo por causa da idiotice dela.

 


	6. Bruce Banner

 

– Então... – os Vingadores frearam bruscamente ao entrarem na sala e ver Bruce Banner sentado no velho sofá, como se pertencesse a aquele lugar.

A nova base dos Vingadores, agora, era um velho armazém provido de um sistema de computadores e segurança tão arcaico que faziam até mesmo Steve torcer o rosto em uma careta de desagrado cada vez que tinha que usar tal tecnologia ultrapassada. E dizer que até mesmo Steve ficava todo arrepiado ao ter que colocar as mãos em tais equipamentos era algo grande, porque todos sabiam que tecnologia e o ex-Capitão eram algo que não se misturavam. Mas, aparentemente, Pepper Potts não estava mentindo quando disse que faria da vida dos Vingadores um inferno, e ela começou ao cortar toda e qualquer conexão das Indústrias Stark com eles, todos os patrocínios. E não importava o quando a SHIELD implorasse por novos equipamentos, a resposta era sempre não.

– Eu vou perguntar isto uma única vez, e é bom a resposta ser boa: o que diabos aconteceu?

A pergunta de Bruce foi respondida com absoluto silêncio, com todos hesitando em dizer algo até que Steve suspirou resignado e começou a explicar o que ocorreu na dita Guerra Civil. Quando o homem terminou, foi para ver Bruce os observando com a intensidade que ele sempre empregava quando tentava desvendar algum mistério sob as lentes de seu microscópio. Era enervante.

– E agora que o nosso _destemindo líder_ – Steve retesou os ombros como se tivesse levado um tapa. O tom de escárnio de Bruce ao chamá-lo de “destemido líder” mostrava o quão avesso o cientista estava com eles. – me explicou o que aconteceu, deixe-me dizer a que conclusões eu cheguei após um dia vendo vídeos e lendo entrevistas e reportagens sobre o assunto na internet. Ross é um babaca. Fato. Ninguém o odeia mais do que eu, mas não foi ele que escreveu o Tratado, ele apenas o apoiava enquanto buscava uma maneira legal de nos conter sem ser repreendido. O Tratado nasceu do medo que as pessoas têm de nós, da força incontrolável que estávamos nos tornando, e Ross somente precisava de uma prova de que éramos na verdade uma ameça ao invés de heróis para realmente atar as nossas mãos definitivamente. E as atitudes de Rogers foram o suficiente para dar a Ross munição para mostrar ao mundo que não éramos confiáveis. Afinal, se Capitão América não respeita as leis, quem garante que os outros Vingadores farão o mesmo? Parabéns Rogers, por mostrar que Ross estava certo. – Bruce finalizou com puro sarcasmo escoando de sua voz.

As pessoas costumavam esquecer que só porque Bruce exultava pura calma, não significava que ele era uma pessoa calma. A sua cerne sempre estaria borbulhando com pura raiva, Hulk sempre estaria socando as suas paredes de auto-controle, tentando se libertar. E mesmo antes do acidente, Bruce nunca foi um sujeito tranquilo, mas também não era de perder a paciência facilmente. Mas quando perdia, era algo digno de ser visto. E a última grande besteira cometida pelos Vingadores era razão para perder a paciência. Aquele grupo miserável na sua frente deveria estar ajoelhando e pedindo misericórdia aos pés de Tony, pois foi graças ao outro gênio que o público ainda tolerava a existência deles e não clamava por eliminação completa desses “supostos” heróis da humanidade. Mas, obviamente, que os tolos não deveriam nem estar cientes disto. Rogers e bando viviam tanto em seu mundo particular que achavam, como crianças mimadas, que os seus erros eram justificáveis e que a opinião dos outros sobre eles de nada importava. Porque eles estavam _sempre_ certos.

Hora de estourar a bolha de felicidade e fantasia deles.

– Primeiro de tudo, eu li o Tratado, a antiga versão e a nova, e não vi nada lá implicando que o documento estaria atando as nossas mãos. Tudo era sobre comprometimento e responsabilidade. E eu consigo me identificar com ambos, especialmente depois de Ultron. Então, sendo o sujeito racional que sou, obviamente que eu assinei.

– O quê? – a exclamação chocada de Natasha intrigou Bruce.

– Você achou que eu não assinaria? – Bruce deu um sorriso de escárnio para ela. – Então você não me conhece tão bem como acha que me conhece. Eu assinei, mas não sem antes fazer um acordo com a ONU. Hulk só será chamado para combate se a Terra estiver sob ameaçã de extinção global. Se não for este o caso, não me mande nem um e-mail.

– Bruce, você deve perceber que isto não fará diferença. Você assinou o Tratado, o que significa que você está sob o poder da ONU para eles fazerem o que bem entender com o Hulk, eles podem...

– Deixe-me interrompê-lo neste momento, Rogers, porque o seu discurso soa como um irritante disco arranhado e está claro que você fala sem nenhum conhecimento de causa. Primeiro, nós estamos falando aqui de pessoas comuns querendo uma forma de defesa contra ser humanos superpoderosos e a única maneira deles conseguirem isto é com leis. Segundo, o meu pedido foi aprovado pelos 147 países assinantes do Tratado e pelos 193 países integrantes da ONU. O que significa que para um ou outro país querer usar o Hulk além do que foi acordado, eles precisarão da autorização de mais de cem países e este tipo de coisa não é fácil de ser obtida. Nem todo governo é corrupto e eles precisariam da aprovação de todos, não apenas de unanimidade de votos.

– Por que você está fazendo isto? Por que agora? Você nos abandonou, fugiu depois de Ultron e agora volta para nos dar uma lição de moral? – Wanda acusou e Bruce a fuzilou com o olhar de forma tão intensa que ela sentiu os seus poderes manifestando-se automaticamente, como forma de defesa, pois os olhos castanhos do cientista tinham um perigoso brilho esverdeado neles.

– Você quer saber por que eu fugi? _Você_?! – ele disse com deboche. – A garota que me violentou mentalmente, que liberou o Hulk para destruir tudo que estava em seu caminho, que trouxe à tona em um homem que sofre de intenso estresse pós-traumático os seus piores medos e o fez usar uma força alienígena para alavancar um sistema de defesa que, pelos meus cálculos, teria funcionado perfeitamente se não fosse pela Pedra da Mente? Agora _você_ quer saber por que eu fugi? Você quer que eu ria na sua cara agora, ou vamos deixar isto pra mais tarde?

– Bruce, eu sei que você está irritado...

– Irritado?! – Bruce rosnou para Natasha. – Minha querida, se eu estivesse irritado, estaria verde agora, e todos vocês sabem disso porque estão segurando as suas armas como se suas vidas dependessem disto. O que, convenhamos, é uma verdade. Mas não, eu não estou irritado, eu estou severamente desapontado. Especialmente com Rogers.

– Eu? – Steve soltou, incrédulo.

– Sim. Quando nos conhecemos, você me disse que não se importava com os rumores que as pessoas espalhavam sobre mim, somente sobre o que eu era capaz de fazer como cientista, e isto me aliviou imensamente, porque pela primeira vez alguém olhou para mim e viu somente Bruce Banner, não o monstro destruidor que ele pode se tornar.

– Diferente de Stark. – Clint murmurou sob a respiração.

– Repete isto, Barton. – Bruce exigiu e Clint ergueu o queixo de forma arrogante, antes de responder:

– Eu soube que a primeira coisa que Stark disse pra você era como ele era super fã do fato de que você se tornava um enorme monstro verde quando perdia o controle. – Bruce arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção do arqueiro, após ouvir as palavras dele. O cientista soubera, por meio do Coulson, antes de vir confrontar os Vingadores, que Clint era o integrante do grupo com maiores problemas de raiva mal administrada e Coulson suspeitava que isto se dava pelo fato de que Clint largou a família, quebrou promessas que fez para os filhos, para lutar ao lado de um homem acreditando que estava fazendo o certo, somente para descobrir mais tarde que estava lutando pela causa errada, e isto era o que alimentava a amargura do arqueiro em relação a Stark. Porque Clint viveu anos sob a mesma pressuposição de todos naquela sala: de que Steve Rogers era incapaz de cometer erros e a realidade era chocante e desapontadora e difícil de engolir. Por isto era mais fácil odiar Tony, cujos erros e acertos eram esmiuçados e expostos a todos para análise, como uma ferida aberta, do que Steve Rogers que supostamente deveria ser perfeito, em todos os sentidos.

Tony cometer erros era padrão. Steve cometer erros, era impossível. Simples assim.

– E isto me afetou mais do que a dispensa de Rogers em relação ao Hulk. Veja bem, Rogers ignorou a existência do Hulk, o que eu vinha fazendo de forma tola por anos, enquanto Tony o abraçou, aceitou o monstro dentro de mim e me mostrou que quanto mais eu tentasse controlar o Hulk, mais este tentaria escapar. Mais ainda, Tony confiou em mim. Confiou que a nossa amizade era forte o suficiente que nem mesmo o Hulk iria querer destruir isto. E este é o maior problema aqui, não é? Confiança. Vocês não confiam em Tony, especialmente você, Rogers. É por isto que vocês lutaram tanto contra o Tratado, porque algo que Tony apoia não pode ser bom, não é mesmo?

– Bem, acontecimentos passados me mostraram que eu não estava exatamente errado. – Steve disse em um tom de desafio, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em um claro mecanismo de defesa.

– Bem, acontecimentos passados também me mostraram que você tem o irritante costume de confiar em quem realmente não deveria. – Bruce acusou e Steve franziu o cenho, sem entender. – Você confiou na feiticeira, que aliou-se a HIDRA por livre e espontânea vontade, que aceitou ser a cobaia deles, movida por uma razão fútil de vingança, ao invés de um companheiro de equipe que protegeu a sua retaguarda por anos no campo de batalha. Você deixou Thor atacar Tony, que estava desarmado há época, lançou o seu escudo contra Tony que estava, de novo, desarmado, e quando tudo terminou você convenientemente esqueceu de que eu também ajudei a criar Ultron. Pior! Você convidou Maximoff a unir-se aos Vingadores. Vocês querem saber por que eu não voltei? Por causa disso tudo. Querem saber por que Tony foi embora? Por causa disso tudo! – Bruce terminou em um ofego e viu com extremo prazer a expressão de pura vergonha no rosto de Wanda. Bom, era bom ela se envergonhar de suas atitudes mesquinhas e infantis. Estava na hora de pararem de passar a mão na cabeça dela só porque ela teve uma vida miserável, como se ela tivesse sido a única no mundo a sofrer grandes perdas de forma desastrosa.

Natasha também parecia envergonhada, embora a sua expressão fosse mais difícil de interpretar. Sam tinha um ar pensador e Clint parecia estar finalmente acordando para a realidade, se o modo como ele ficou pálido fosse alguma indicação. Mas a expressão teimosa de Steve mostrava que, na verdade, ele estava precisando de mais provas de como as suas atitudes foram estúpidas e errôneas, o que Bruce iria fazer com prazer.

– Além do mais, no fim, nunca foi sobre o Tratado. – Bruce declarou, levantando-se do sofá e alisando a camisa para livrar-se de um amassado aqui e acolá. – Mas sim sobre Barnes.

– Eles tinham ordem de atirar para matar. – Sam explicou.

– Que surpresa! – Bruce disse com deboche. – A força policial tinha ordens de neutralizar um homem integrante de uma facção terrorista conhecida, um homem responsável por centenas de mortes. Um assassino famoso e temido por todos.

– Bucky não é...

– Ele é, Rogers! – Bruce interrompeu Steve no meio de seu discurso. – Com ou sem lavagem cerebral, isto não muda o fato de que Barnes matou aquelas pessoas, incluindo o homem que você chamou de amigo, durante a Guerra, pai de outro homem que você também considerava seu amigo.

– Bucky também é meu amigo.

– E você o escolheu em favor de Tony. Metiu por ele, até. O homem que não tolera ter os seus companheiros de equipe mentindo pra ele.

– Não foi uma mentira. Quero dizer, eu estava tentando poupar Tony...

– De quê? De um sofrimento terrível? Este plano funcionou pra você? – Steve não respondeu, porque a resposta era óbvia: não, não funcionou. Agora, nada do que ele fizesse funcionaria. A verdade era que não importava o quão boa tenha sido as suas intenções, ele estragou tudo, ele pavimentou a sua estrada para o Inferno com as suas boas intenções enquanto enganava-se dizendo que estava fazendo a coisa certa. – No final das contas, eu sempre estive certo.

– Sobre o quê? – Natasha perguntou.

– Nós nunca fomos uma equipe, nós somos apenas uma perigosa e volátil mistura química esperando o momento certo para explodir. Agora se me derem licença, preciso ir à Torre Stark, tentar consertar a cagada que vocês fizeram. – e pedir por perdão e torcer para que em algum lugar, dentro de seu coração ferido e abusado, Tony encontrasse bondade o suficiente para perdoar Bruce

 


	7. FRIDAY

_2 de Julho de 2016, 3:45 pm_

 

– FRIDAY?

– Sim, Coronel?

– Quantas vezes Tony leu esta carta?

– Vinte e cinco vezes e contando.

– E o celular? Ele já usou alguma vez?

– Não. Mas o Chefe passa um bom tempo o encarando.

Um suspiro.

– FRIDAY.

– Sim, Coronel?

– Você pode _hackear_ este telefone?

– Já o fiz. O Chefe ficou bem ofendido por este pedaço de tecnologia jurássica e pediu que eu transferisse todos os dados deste para o Starkphone dele. Toda e qualquer ligação para este velho telefone será direcionada para o celular pessoal do Chefe.

– Bom. Então me faça um favor.

– Sempre, Coronel.

– Se Steve Rogers ligar, bloqueie a ligação dele.

– Isto seria sábio? O Capitão pode estar ligando por causa de uma emergência.

– Se isto um dia vier a acontecer, Rogers usará de canais oficiais, não o número pessoal de Tony, mas eu deixarei você julgar se a ligação é de emergência ou não, mas não deixe aquele homem ter qualquer tipo de contato com Tony.

– Como desejar, Coronel.

 

_31 de Agosto de 2017, 6:36 pm_

 

Telefone chamando.

Número desconhecido.

Procurando banco de dados.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Hey, Tony... sou eu. Er... Steve Rogers? Não sei se você sabe, mas estamos de volta aos EUA. Quero dizer, nós fomos perdoados. Então, nós estamos de volta a base e bem... Você não está aqui. Eu pensei que você estaria aqui, mas quando fui olhar em sua oficina e quarto, esses estavam vazios. Outra coisa, eu não sabia que você conhecia a Sharon Carter, ou Peggy. Por que você nunca me disse isto? De qualquer maneira, eu estou ligando para dizer que a oferta continua de pé. Se você precisar de nós, nós estaremos aqui por você. Eu estarei aqui por você.

Ligação encerrada.

Mensagem apagada.

 

_3 de Setembro de 2017, 10:29 am_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Que diabos, Stark?! Nem todos têm uma torre enorme e horrorosa para a qual voltar! A base era a nossa casa. Como você pode deixar Potts nos expulsar de nossa casa? E sério mesmo? Um processo? Você está me processando por agressão? Devo lembrá-lo quem desferiu o primeiro soco? Eu estava me defendendo, e Bucky, você era o que estava tentando nos matar! Você é tão infantil! Se as coisas não funcionam como você quer, você faz pirraça. Tudo bem, vamos ver por quanto tempo isto vai durar. Somente espero que você não construa outro robô assassino só pra me irritar!

Ligação encerrada.

Mensagem apagada.

 

_22 de Setembro de 2017, 2:15 pm_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Foi você que mandou Everhart para arruinar a nossa coletiva de imprensa? Wanda está desolada! Como você pode fazer isto com ela? Ela já não sofreu o suficiente? Quer saber? Nem sei por que liguei, eu estou muito irritado para ter qualquer tipo de conversa decente com você.

Ligação encerrada.

Mensagem apagada.

 

_25 de Setembro de 2017, 11:09 pm_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Eu perdi minhas insígnias e sofri dispensa desonrosa do Exército. Sabe, a falta de respostas está me fazendo pensar que talvez você não esteja ouvindo essas mensagens. Ou esteja e simplesmente não se importa. Pelo que todos estão me dizendo, eu estou começando a ver que poderia ter feito as coisas de forma diferente, mas não o fiz e agora tenho que encarar as consequências. Mas eu estou tentando aqui, estou fazendo um esforço. Mas e quanto a você? Você não pode apontar as minhas falhas e não fazer nada em relação as suas, não é justo... – silêncio por dois segundos. – Droga, Tony! Você não pode simplesmente dispensar tudo o que passamos juntos fora por causa de uma burrada. Se este fosse o caso, eu teria encerrado a nossa amizade há muito tempo. Qual é Tony, você...

Ligação bloqueada.

Mensagem apagada.

 

_27 de Setembro de 2017, 8:51 pm_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Natasha voltou e eu assisti a entrevista da Pepper no _talk show_. Eu realmente te machuquei tanto assim? Isto realmente aconteceu? Você poderia ter morrido? Eu sinto muito, Tony. Sinto muito mesmo, mas eu pensei que você conseguiria sair de lá. Você sempre consegue sair desses problemas sozinho. Talvez você não seja tão invencível quanto achei que você era. Natasha disse que isto não tem mais conserto, a nossa amizade. Por favor, me diga que ela esta errada. Ela está errada, certo? Certo?!

Ligação encerrada.

Mensagem apagada.

 

_24 de Dezembro de 2017, 11:42 pm_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– É véspera de Natal e eu nem sei porque estou ligando, você nunca liga de volta. Acho que estou entediado. Nós fomos perdoados, mas até assinarmos o Tratado, só temos autorização de participar de missões de baixo risco e sob o comando da SHIELD. Wanda está melhor, ela ainda sente falta da base, mas Visão apareceu ontem para passar o Natal conosco. Obrigado por deixá-lo vir. Clint e Scott voltaram para as famílias deles, Laura abriu uma exceção para o Natal, mas ela ainda está furiosa com Clint. Há alguns agentes aqui celebrando conosco, mas eu não sei, eu lembro do último Natal, o último que tivemos juntos, antes da Guerra, quando ainda éramos um time, éramos uma família... E eu nunca pensei que ficaria tão nostálgico. O que aconteceu, Tony? O que fizemos de errado? Não é apenas sobre o Tratado, não é? É porque eu menti pra você? Eu não fiz isto de propósito, mas você precisa entender que este tipo de notícia não é algo fácil de se dizer. Ou talvez eu tenha feito de propósito e estou apenas criando desculpas para me absolver. Eu não sei. Feliz Natal, Tony. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você.

Ligação encerrada.

Mensagem arquivada para futura análise.

 

_4 de Janeiro de 2018, 5:39 pm_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Eu li o Tratado... Ele não é tão ruim, mas ainda sim não está certo. Não deveríamos pedir por permissão para salvar as pessoas, não é assim...

Ligação bloqueada.

Análise mostra que o objeto apresenta grande desconhecimento das políticas internacionais. Contatar diretor Coulson para informá-lo deste problema.

Mensagem apagada.

 

_10 de Janeiro de 2018, 7:22 pm_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Como pode você ter tempo de ligar para Coulson e dizer a ele que eu preciso aprender sobre diplomacia, mas recusa ter qualquer contato comigo? Com os Vingadores? Nós estamos tentando aqui, Tony. _Eu_ estou tentando. Nós ainda somos um time, não somos? Já foram quase dois anos, você não pode guardar rancor por tanto tempo, não é saudável e...

Ligação bloqueada.

O objeto ainda está sob a ilusão de que isto tudo é sobre ele.

Mensagem apagada.

 

_15 de Fevereiro de 2018, 12:19 am_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Eu sinto muito, Tony! Eu sinto muito mesmo! Por favor, atenda. Por favor! Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu entendo, eu finalmente entendo, eu ferrei com tudo, porque não é sobre o que eu quero, mas sobre o que eu fiz. Eu deveria ter tentado mais, tentado te entender melhor, não deveria ter escolhido entre você e Bucky, eu não deveria ter mentido. Eu sei, agora eu realmente sei. No fim, nunca foi sobre o Tratado. Mas é que, quando eu não tinha nada, eu tinha Bucky e eu não podia, eu não conseguia, deixá-lo ir tão facilmente. Eu estou fazendo terapia agora e percebo que, por todo este tempo, eu ainda estava vivendo no passado, vivendo a vida que eu deixei para trás, que não estava seguindo em frente, não aceitava seguir em frente, por isso que perdia a noção de tudo quando ouvia o nome de Bucky e eu sinto muito por isto. Sinto mesmo. Por favor Tony, eu quero acertar as coisas, por favor, atenda. Por favor...

Ligação encerrada.

Mensagem arquivada.

 

_4 de Abril de 2018, 3:50 pm_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Eu sinto a sua falta, Tony. Muito mesmo.

Ligação encerrada.

Mensagem arquivada.

 

_29 de Maio de 2018, 2:16 am_

 

Telefone chamando.

Ligando: Steven Grant Rogers.

Redirecionando a ligação.

– Stark falando, deixe uma mensagem, mas eu não prometo ligar de volta. – beep!

– Feliz aniversário, Tony.

Ligação encerrada.

Mensagem Arquivada.

 

_30 de Maio de 2018, 4:59 pm_

 

Chamando.

Destinatário: Steven Grant Rogers

Ligação recebida.

– Tony?

– Por favor, pare de ligar.

– FRIDAY?

– O Chefe irá ligar quando ele estiver pronto.

– E quando isto vai acontecer?

– Nunca, provavelmente.

– Eu não posso desistir, FRIDAY. Eu tenho que continuar tentando.

– Um conselho amigo, sr. Rogers. Algumas pontes não podem ser reconstruídas, e esta foi destruída até os seus alicerces.

– Eu não posso aceitar isto.

– Se você não pode, então você não aprendeu nada nos últimos dois anos.

– E o que esta lição seria?

– De que você não é mais necessário.

Ligação encerrada.

 


	8. Harley & Stephanie Keener

 

Apesar da piada e do fato de que Tony o deixou para trás, enxarcado, no meio de uma madrugada fria, Tony e Harley Keener realmente formaram um curioso laço de amizade nas primeiras horas em que se conheceram, simplesmente porque eles tinham mais coisas em comum do que aparentavam ter. Por exemplo, ambos eram gênios, e precoces ainda por cima, ambos foram alvo de _bullying_ na escola, ambos tiveram um pai ausente, e no caso de Harley foi literalmente ausente já que o pai dele abandonou a família, ambos gostavam de contruir coisas, inventar novas coisas, explodir algumas coisas, e ambos ficaram órfãos ainda muito novos.

A mãe de Harley morreu dois anos atrás durante um assalto que terminou em tragédia. Quando Harley recebeu a notícia da morte de Suzanne, e primeira coisa que ele fez foi correr e se esconder na garagem, sua amada garagem que foi transformada em uma oficina _high-tech_ graças a Tony, e bloqueou qualquer contato com o mundo externo por dois dias. Harley admitia que tal atitude não foi algo muito inteligente de se fazer porque ele tinha uma irmã pequena da qual precisava cuidar e que sentiu-se tão perdida quanto ele, mas na época ele também não estava conseguindo pensar direito, pois tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era sentir dor por causa da perda, dor que o consumiu e o comeu por completo, deixando nada mais que uma carcaça vazia para trás.

O funeral de Suzanne Keener aconteceu em um dia chuvoso e com poucas pessoas o atendendo. Depois deste, um vizinho abrigou Harley e Stephanie (a irmã de oito anos de Harley) por aquela noite pois no dia seguinte o Serviço Social lhes faria uma visita.

A ideia do Serviço Social aparecendo na porta deles aterrorizou Harley, mais do que saber da morte da mãe. O que iria acontecer com eles? Eles encontraram o pai deles? Suzanne não tinha parentes que pudessem tomar conta dos irmãos. Então, para onde eles iriam? Iriam parar nas mãos do Sistema? Se sim, Stephanie com certeza teria mais chances de ser adotada do que o irmão. Harley já tinha quinze anos e ninguém gostava de adotar adolescentes espertos demais para os seus gostos e cheio de atitude.

Após a visita do Serviço Social, Harley passou uma semana pilhado, em um estado de nervos que não o deixava dormir eu comer direito. Por uma semana ele imaginou todos os cenários possíveis e nenhum deles foram agradáveis. Mas então, o advogado apareceu. Um homem de meia idade usando um terno caro e de sorriso afável e que disse ao Serviço Social que ele estava ali em nome de Tony Stark.

Harley sabia que era novo demais para estar tendo um infarto, ainda mais que ele era um rapaz bem saudável, pois fazia parte da equipe de atletismo da escola (anos fugindo de _bullies_ o tornou bem rápido em uma corrida) e ele tinha uma dieta saudável e nenhum histórico de doenças cardíacas na família, mas ele tinha a certeza de que ao ouvir o advogado falar a razão de estar ali, Harley teve um pequeno infarto. Tudo bem, Tony e ele eram próximos, eles conversavam por vídeo-chat uma vez por semana e nas últimas férias de verão Harley estagiou na fábrica das Indústrias Stark, na Califórnia. Tony era o seu mentor, seu amigo, mas ele tinha seus próprios problemas com que lidar (leia-se a Guerra Civil da qual todo mundo estava falando), então por que ele iria se preocupar com os problemas de Harley?

Mas preocupar-se foi o que Tony fez, embora não tenha sido fácil convencer o Serviço Social de que Tony era apto ao cargo de guardião legal. Certo, o homem tinha dinheiro, isto era um bônus, significava que ele era mais do que capaz de sustentar duas crianças, mas ele não tinha estabilidade mental, segurança emocional, para criar duas crianças.

Quando Harley percebeu que Tony poderia não ser aprovado para ser o guardião legal dos irmãos Keener, ele entrou em pânico, de novo, uma crise que foi pior do que a que teve no dia em que recebeu a notícia da morte da mãe. Tony era a única constante em sua vida, além de Suzanne e Stephanie, e o governo estava tentando tirar isto dele.

No fim, foi Pepper Potts (a deusa, porque era isto que a mulher era aos olhos de Harley) que fez o impossível: convenceu o Serviço Social a aprovar Tony.

– Eu tenho uma declaração da terapeuta de Tony dizendo que o considera preparado psicologicamente e emocionalmente para esta mudança. Eu também tenho e-mails de Suzanne Keener mostrando a aprovação dela sobre o relacionamento que Tony mantinha com as crianças. – sua mãe mantinha contato com Tony? Harley pensou, surpreso, enquanto Stephanie e ele bisbilhotavam, do topo da escada, a conversa da srta. Pottes com a assistente social.

– Srta. Potts, tudo isto é ótimo, mas a saúde mental do sr. Stark não é o que está em questão aqui. Nossos psicólogos irão avaliá-lo e chegar as suas próprias conclusões. Nós não conseguimos encontrar o pai das crianças, e me dói dizer isto mas o sr. Stark é nossa melhor opção no momento como guardião temporário. Os irmãos querem ir com o sr. Stark e ao contrário do que as pessoas possam pensar, o governo não irá desconsiderar a vontade das crianças, especialmente quando nós já temos tantas em nossos abrigos esperando por uma família. Quando uma criança fica órfã mas já tem alguém disposto a cuidar dela, nós agradecemos aos céus por este pequeno milagre. Mas você precisa admitir que o sr. Stark não é a opção mais segura neste momento. A Guerra Civil ainda é notícia, é tudo o que as pessoas estão comentando e o Homem de Ferro lutou contra o Capitão América por causa do Tratado... – a mulher calou a boca, provavelmente porque o rosto de Pepper acabara de contorcer-se em uma expressão de completo desagrado.

– Pelo seu tom, srta. Brimmghan, você está dizendo que se o Capitão América aparecer neste momento pedindo pela guarda dos Keener, você o aprovaria em um piscar de olhos, mas como é o sr. Stark, nós temos problemas.

– Você tem que admitir que o histórico do sr. Stark não o favorece, portanto não nos dá a confiança de que ele será a melhor opção.

– E o Capitão América é?

– Não é sobre o Capitão América, srta. Potts.

– Na verdade, é sim. Eu fui a assistente pessoal do sr. Stark por dez anos e sou sua presidente por seis e deixe-me dizer uma coisa: o sr. Stark não é o homem mais fácil de se lidar, ou de se compreender, mas eu aprendi a compreendê-lo e depois que me tornei presidente de sua companhia, aprendi que o sr. Stark era o menor dos meus problemas. O mundo dos negócios é um um oceano cheio de tubarões brancos, em sua maioria tubarões brancos machos que olham para mim e veem somente um rosto bonito que subiu na vida porque abriu as pernas para o chefe, portanto eu tive que aprender a lutar contra esses tubarões enquanto mantenho a minha cabeça acima da linha d'água e eu aprendi a interpretar esses tubarões da mesma maneira que aprendi a interpretar o sr. Stark.

– Não entendo onde você quer chegar.

– Onde eu quero chegar é que está claro que você não gosta do meu chefe e tudo o que ele representa. Você faz parte do que a mídia está chamando de “time Capitão América” e eu não estou disposta a discutir com você sobre os seus gostos e opiniões, mesmo que elas sejam desastrosas, mas eu vou lhe dar um aviso: oferecer o melhor para os irmãos Keener não é apenas o desejo do sr. Stark, é o meu também, então fique ciente de que nós vamos brigar por eles e não será uma coisa bonita de se ver. Então você tem duas opções aqui: considerar a nossa oferta, ou nos ver no tribunal. E eu garanto que a segunda opção vai fazer almas desafortunadas chorarem, vai derramar algumas gotas de sangue, mas _eu vou_ conseguir o que eu quero.

E era por isto que Pepper Potts era uma deusa aos olhos de Harley. Para Stephanie, ela era uma princesa destemida e voraz e Harley tinha a certeza de que a mãe deles adoraria a ideia de Stephanie ter Pepper como modelo a seguir.

Como prometido, a srta. Potts conseguiu, no fim, a guarda dos irmãos Keener e Tony reabriu a velha Mansão Stark, em Nova Iorque, para dar a recém montada família um verdadeiro lar.

O primeiro ano deles como uma família não foi fácil, pois foi regado de lágrimas e pesadelos. Stephanie, nos primeiros três meses, acordava gritando e chorando, chamando pela mãe deles. A nova cidade, nova escola e novos amigos também não ajudaram na transição e no fim eles precisaram frequentar uma terapeuta de família para lidar com a perda e com as mudanças. O Serviço Social ainda estava cético, mas quando Tony foi aprovado em todos os testes e pré-requisitos necessários, eles precisaram admitir que isto poderia funcionar. Tony foi promovido de guardião legal para pai quando os papéis de adoção foram finalmente assinados pelo juiz.

Enquanto isto, a srta. Potts manteve toda esta revolução na vida de Tony longe dos olhos da mídia. Não que a imprensa fosse se importar com isto, pois eles estavam mais ocupados com a Guerra Civil, com o novo Tratado e a possibilidade dos Vingadores voltarem para os EUA para prestarem atenção ao que estava acontecendo na vida de Tony. Além do mais, depois da Guerra Tony tornou-se tão recluso que ninguém nem sabia que ele agora vivia na antiga mansão da família que ficava bem afastada do caos que era Manhattan.

A vida seguiu em frente para os Keener e Tony Stark e após alguns percalços iniciais, eles finalmente alcançaram um nível de conforto na companhia uns dos outros que agora poderiam chamar-se verdadeiramente de família. Poderiam dizer que estavam realmente felizes.

As 3:15 da tarde de uma sexta-feira, Harley estacionou a velha picape Chevrolet de sua mãe em frente a escola de Stephanie. O carro havia sido um presente de Tony para o seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, uma lembrança da falecida Suzanne, algo que fez Harley chorar por dez minutos enquanto um Tony embaraçado ficava sem reação porque não sabia lidar com adolescentes chorando. Stephanie riu por dez minutos enquanto assistia um Tony sem jeito tentar consolar Harley.

Foi um bom aniversário.

E falando em Stephanie, ela não estava no lugar habitual de encontro deles, sob a sombra do carvalho, esperando por Harley. Na verdade, não havia ninguém no jardim de entrada da escola com a exceção de uma professora solitária que abraçava alguns panfletos contra o peito. Harley saiu do carro, o trancando com dois cliques do alarme, e aproximou-se da professora.

– Srta. Collins?

– Hey, Harley! Você também veio para o _meet-and-greet_?

– O o quê?

– O _meet-and-greet_. Aqui, pegue um panfleto. – Harley pegou o panfleto que ela lhe estendeu. Era um papel simples, sem grandes _designs_ , mas com a foto de alguns rostos familiares. Os rostos dos Vingadores. – Acho que acabou de começar. Está acontecendo no ginásio. Stephanie deve estar lá.

– Obrigado, srta. Collins. – Harley agradeceu, tomando o caminho para o ginásio e livrando-se do panfleto na primeira lixeira que encontrou. Stephanie não havia dito nada a eles sobre os Vingadores estarem fazendo um trabalho de marketing na escola dela, porque era isto somente que o grupo vinha fazendo desde que retornou a América, há quase um ano: propagandas, coletivas de imprensa, pequenas missões, encontros com o público, bailes de caridade, tudo para provar as pessoas que ainda estão furiosas com eles, ou ainda os temem, de que os Vingadores eram confiáveis, mesmo sem o Tratado.

Harley adentrou o ginásio para ver estudantes e seus pais, parentes e amigos, professores e alguns seguranças rodeando um grupo mais do que familiar. Os Vingadores estavam sobre um pequeno palco que foi construído em frente a um grande banner que continha o famoso símbolo da equipe. Havia alguns fotógrafos tirando fotos e crianças gritando pela atenção dos herois. Harley percorreu os olhos pela multidão, a procura de sua irmã, porque ele conhecia Stephanie o suficiente para dizer que ela estava metida em confusão naquele momento. Por que ele dizia isto? Porque ela deixara a mansão naquela manhã usando todos os produtos do Homem de Ferro que pode encontrar. Camiseta, tênis, mochila, lancheira, tudo, para ter um _meet-and-greet_ com o Capitão América.

Não demorou muito para Harley encontrar Stephanie e, como ela previu, ela estava metida em uma encrenca. Stephanie estava brigando com um colega de classe que estava vestido como o Capitão América e aparentemente eles estavam gritando alto o suficiente para serem ouvidos acima do barulho que a multidão estava fazendo.

– Ah não. – Harley murmurou quando viu que os gritos de Stephanie chamaram a atenção do próprio Capitão América. Se Rogers tentasse intervir na briga, com certeza o sangue do heroi americano iria manchar aquele assoalho porque Stephanie tinha a cara de quem estava prestes a pular na jugular de alguém.

Harley correu para onde a irmã estava bem a tempo de segurá-la pela cintura e evitar que o soco que Stephanie desferiu contra o rosto do colega de classe acertasse o seu alvo.

– Está tudo bem aqui? – a voz grave de Rogers chegou aos ouvidos dos irmãos. Stephanie sibilou como um gato furioso, com o seu cabelo loiro soltando de seu rabo de cavalo e caindo em desalinho ao redor do rosto redondo enquanto os olhos azuis prometiam uma morte dolorosa ao colega de classe assim que ela conseguisse se soltar do aperto do irmão.

– Ela é uma _bully_! – o garoto gritou, apontando para Stephanie, e Harley franziu o cenho. Sério mesmo? Era assim que o moleque preferia agir? Gritar pela ajuda do Capitão Bundão? Harley ficou tentado em soltar a irmã só para ver por quanto tempo o garoto manteria o ar de corajoso quando tivesse uma loira enfurecida sobre ele, socando o seu rosto.

– Senhorita, _bullying_ não é legal. – oh. Meu. Deus! Capitão Idiota estava tentando repreender Stephanie que congelou nos braços de Harley e isto não era bom sinal. Stephanie poderia ser jovem, mas nos últimos dois anos ela teve tantos exemplos de pessoas determinadas e fortes para seguir, em sua vida, como Sharon, Pepper, Mama Rhodes, Tony, etc, que você não sacaneia Stephanie e vive para contar a história. Ela era a alegria e o orgulho do Trio Maravilhoso (Sharon, Pepper e Madeline) e talvez fosse a hora do Capitão Imbecil aprender isto.

Harley soltou a irmã que não se moveu por um minuto, provavelmente porque ela estava avaliando a situação e decidindo onde atacaria primeiro: nas bolas ou na jugular.

– Você é fã do Homem de Ferro. – Wanda falou quando chegou perto o suficiente do grupo. Harley quase rolou os olhos quando a mulher atestou o óbvio. Estava claro que Steph era uma fã do Homem de Ferro. Até a máscara de plástico, simulando a máscara da armadura, ela estava usando.

– O que te deu esta ideia? A camisa, as cores, o fato de que estava prestes a espancar este idiota por falar merda sobre o Homem de Ferro?

– Olha a boca, jovenzinha. – Rogers a repreendeu e Harley grunhiu em uma risada de escárnio mal contida. Stephanie parecia uma princesa da Disney na pré-adolescência, com o seu cabelo loiro, grandes olhos azuis, rosto redondo, lábios rosados e pele pálida, mas ela tinha a língua afiada da Rainha Má e não iria poupar os Vingadores de seu linguajar chulo se eles continuassem a provocá-la desta maneira. Especialmente o Capitão Idiota.

– Você só pode estar de sacanagem comigo! – Stephanie guinchou.

– Olha, você tem todo o direito de ser fã do Homem de Ferro, mas não é certo bater em alguém para defender uma pessoa. Machucar alguém em favor de terceiros é errado. – Rogers disse e Harley piscou, e piscou de novo, tentando fazer o seu cérebro entender o que aconteceu aqui. Ele ouviu direito?

– Inacreditável. – Harley soltou e a atenção de Wanda e Rogers foram para ele. – Desça do seu pedestal, meu filho, pois foi você mesmo que disse “foda-se mundo” e feriu civis, policiais, que não estavam fazendo nada além de seu trabalho, para proteger apenas um homem, e agora você está dando a minha irmã uma lição de moral? Irônico, para não dizer outra coisa. – Rogers ficou tão pálido depois das palavras de Harley que o garoto preocupou-se por um momento que o homem iria desmaiar naquele instante. E tal cena não seria maravilhosa? – Vamos Stephanie, vamos para casa. – porque ficar mais um minuto na presença de Rogers e cia. estava diminuindo os pontos do seu QI.

E Stephanie? Stephanie não parecia que queria ir para casa. Na verdade, parecia que ela queria ficar e continuar brigando.

– Steph! – Harley chamou em um tom autoritário e isto fez a garota se mover, mas não sem antes dar ao Capitão uma mensagem que ele jamais iria esquecer.

Stephanie marchou na direção de Rogers e o chutou com toda a força na canela.

– Você é um _bully_! – Stephanie acusou Rogers e em seguida passou por Harley com a cabeça erguida e nariz empinado de puro orgulho, como uma diva.

Harley riu e correu para alcançar a irmã, mal podendo esperar para contar ao Trio Maravilhoso o que aconteceu. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha a certeza:

Suzanne deveria estar extremamente orgulhosa.

 


	9. Happy Hogan

 

Happy puxou a cadeira e sentou-se de frente para Clint, à mesa.

– Então... – o segurança começou a dizer, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo em uma psotura ameaçadora. – devo chamar a polícia?

– O quê? – Clint franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Ele não estava fazendo nada ilegal, somente tomando um café.

– Você tem sentado nesta mesma mesa, nas últimas duas semanas, vigiando a torre. Por quê? – Clint admitia que estava surpreso por Happy ter notado isto quando mais ninguém chamou a atenção do Vingador diante de sua atitude suspeita. Certo que vez ou outra ele obtinha um olhar curioso de um passante, ainda mais que o seu rosto ficou exposto na mídia por um bom tempo, mas depois da primeira semana de vigília, Clint tornou-se uma figura familiar para quem frequentava e passava por aquele café todos os dias, e como ele não fez nada de suspeito, ninguém mais o olhava esquisito quando o via ali. Além do mais, ele era um cliente, estava trazendo lucro, então, para os funcionários do café, a razão dele estar ali, na mesma mesa, na mesma hora, por duas semanas, não interessava mais.

O café não era perto da Torre Stark, mas dele você conseguia ver os seus últimos andares, mais especificamente a cobertura. E era da cobertura que todos os dias, as cinco da tarde em ponto, podia-se ver a armadura do Homem de Ferro levantando voo indo na direção norte de Nova Iorque. Ás vezes o Homem de Ferro voava baixo o suficiente para dar um aceno de reconhecimento para as pessoas que o cumprimentavam das calçadas e ruas, outras vezes ele apenas seguia direto para o norte sem falar com ninguém.

– Apenas que eu... – Clint suspirou, derrotado. Happy o notara ali, então era certo presumir que mentir para o homem era um esforço inútil. – Eu esperava...

– Que o Homem de Ferro o visse aqui e aparecesse para uma conversa. – Happy o interrompeu e Clint confessava que ficou surpreso por ter sido lido tão facilmente pelo outro homem.

Happy fez uma careta de desprezo para o arqueiro ao ver o que ele pensava claramente estampado em seu rosto.

As pessoas costumavam pensar que Happy Hogan era apenas um acessório, só porque ele era um homem bem humorado que dividia as suas funções entre guarda-costas e motorista particular. Pensavam ue o seu cargo era apenas uma fachada, existia apenas para divertir Tony e esqueciam que para ele exercer a profissão de guarda-costas era obrigatório ele ter uma licença e treinamento apropriado. E Happy teve treinamento o suficiente não somente na agência que o formou, como também nos Fuzileiros, do qual ele foi dispensado (com honras, diferente de um certo super-soldado) após um ferimento adquirido em uma competição de boxe na qual ele representava as forças armadas. Happy foi um ótimo soldado e só porque ele não fazia o tipo taciturno e traumatizado não significava que ele não levava a sua profissão a sério. Além do mais, você não pode trabalhar para Tony Stark e ser turrão o tempo todo. A animação do gênio costumava ser contagiosa.

– Bem, já faz dois anos... – Clint disse como se isto explicasse muita coisa e, curiosamente, para Happy, explicava.

– E o quê? Você acha que depois de dois anos Tony deveria perdoar, esquecer e seguir em frente? É isso? Esquecer que ele foi espancado a quase morte por um homem que deveria ser o paradigma da bondade. Espancado a quase morte pelo homem que era a perfeição aos olhos de Howard, com quem Tony nunca conseguiu se equiparar, para o desapontamento do pai? Tony deveria esquecer que uma agente da HIDRA o violou mentalmente, mostrou-lhe seus piores medos, o forçou a cometer uma grande burrada e no fim ela foi perdoada e ele não? – Happy disse com sarcasmo e cada palavra saída da boca do guarda-costas era como uma facada nas entranhas de Clint. – Não! Eu entendi agora! Tony deveria esquecer que quando ele tentou fazer a coisa certa, depois de anos com Rogers lhe dizendo que ele só fazia a coisa errada, Rogers decide que a coisa certa na verdade era a errada só porque Tony era aquele que estava fazendo o certo. Vocês ao menos têm noção do que fizeram? Vocês são tão deturpados que acreditaram que o Tratado era coisa do Tony e que, portanto, ele deveria ser aquele a livrar-se do problema. Bem, hora de tomar um choque de realidade, mas o Tratado eram 117 países dizendo que não confiam nos Vingadores e que pediram ajuda de Tony para convencê-los a assiná-lo porque sabiam que Tony era aquele mais fácil de se negociar do que os outros Vingadores, porque ele é o que tem maior experiência em diplomacia. Afinal, você não pode ter contratos com o governo e não entender nada de política.

– Eu sei, okay?! Eu sei que ferrei com tudo, que disse coisas no calor do momento que não deveria ter dito, e eu sinto muito!

– Não é exatamente para mim que você deveria pedir desculpas.

– Bem, eu estou tentando pedir desculpas, mas ele não deixa. Cada vez que tentamos algum contato, encontramos apenas um muro intransponível. E você ainda nos chama de teimosos. – Clint resmungou e Happy soltou uma risada irônica.

– Você acha que é Tony que está bloqueando as tentativas de contato dos Vingadores? Tente de novo.

– Se não é Tony, é quem então?

– Tente adivinhar.

Clint pensou por um tempo até chegar a conclusão óbvia. Quem foi que caiu matando sobre os Vingadores como uma besta dos Infernos em busca de sangue e vingança? Quem os expulsou de sua casa, que os está processando até o último centavo, os humilhando de forma sutil e devastadora, arruinando a reputação deles, a imagem deles, a imagem de Steve, para o público porque ela não estava apenas furiosa, ela estava possessa com tudo o que eles fizeram contra o mundo... Contra Tony?

– Pepper. – Clint murmurou a resposta.

– É srta. Potts para você. E você é realmente inocente se pensa que apenas Pepper é a responsável pelo bloqueio. Ao contrário do que vocês pensam, Tony tem amigos leais que estão sempre dispostos a colocá-lo em primeiro lugar e protegê-lo de qualquer um que tente derrubá-lo. – não foi e isto o que Coulson disse no primeiro dia em que eles pisaram novamente em solo americano? Logo depois de Carter ter quebrado o nariz de Steve com o escudo de vibrânio? E Clint era realmente tolo em pensar que Tony tinha apenas Pepper e Rhodes ao seu lado e percebeu o quão pouco ele conhecia o outro homem.

– Ele sabe o que vocês estão fazendo? Que estão decidindo a vida dele por ele? – porque um lado obscuro de Clint estava comemorando diante desta perspectiva. Tony tinha a horrível mania de querer controlar tudo, especialmente a vida dos outros, sob a desculpa de que fazia isto para o bem deles. Foi o que ele fez com Wanda quando a colocou sob prisão domiciliar sem o conhecimento dela, foi o que aconteceu com Ultron quando ele tentou salvar o mundo antes que o mundo precisasse ser salvo. Quando Tony tentava controlar as coisas, geralmente as coisas saíam do controle. Então quem garantia que o mesmo não aconteceria com os amigos de Tony?

O outro lado de Clint, o lado racional, achava que o que os amigos de Tony estavam fazendo era simplesmente errado.

Happy soltou outra risada de escárnio.

– Somente pessoas estúpidas acham que podem esconder as coisas de Tony bem sob o nariz dele. Se bem que Rogers conseguiu fazer isto por anos, mas acho que ele apenas foi bem sucedido porque Tony jamais pensou que o Capitão Perfeição seria tão hipócrita.

– Sim, eu entendo, Steve foi um imbecil! Mas a situação aqui não é sobre Steve!

– Pelo contrário. Tudo é sobre Rogers. Afinal, ele manda você pular e você obedece sem nem ao menos perguntar a que altura. Você o fez porque ele é o Capitão América e incapaz de cometer erros e agora você está furioso por ter o seguido cegamente, por não perguntar pelo que estavam lutando. Você está furioso consigo mesmo e sentindo-se culpado porque não parou um segundo para perguntar o que estavam fazendo e tal falha causou ferimentos desnecessários em pessoas inocentes e destruição. Esta falha arruinou o seu casamento, sua vida em família, sua carreira como Vingador e você se sente culpado e acha que se pedir perdão a Tony tudo irá automaticamente entrar nos eixos. Novidades para você, não irá. E só porque você está se sentindo um merda isto não te dá a desculpa de arrastar Tony para o buraco junto com você.

– Mas Tony é parte do problema! – e isto, obviamente, foi a coisa errada a se dizer, porque o rosto de Happy torceu-se em uma feia careta de desagrado e desprezo. – Quero dizer, eu estou me sentindo um merda, é verdade, e culpado e inquieto porque eu estou tentando consertar as coisas aqui, mas vocês não estão deixando. Além do mais, vocês estão impedindo Tony de tomar tal decisão. Como vocês podem ter certeza de que ele não irá nos perdoar?

– Se você quer redenção para os seus pecados, Barton, vá procurar uma igreja. E como nós sabemos? Porque nós somos amigos de Tony. Verdadeiros amigos. Nós o conhecemos melhor do que ninguém, podemos lê-lo entre as fissuras de suas máscaras. Além do mais, não dissemos a ele o que estamos fazendo, mas não somos ingênuos em pensar que ele já não saiba disto. Ele sabe e não nos pediu para parar. Portanto, vá para casa Barton, você perdeu a sua chance de conseguir perdão há anos. – Happy levantou-se da cadeira, pronto para partir, mas as palavras seguintes de Clint o pararam.

– Você diz que conhece Tony, mas eu também o conheço, mesmo que eu não tenha sido muito legal com ele. E eu sei que ele vai nos dar uma chance, porque este é o tipo de homem que ele é. O tipo de homem que perdoa. – Happy quase sentiu pena do arqueiro. Barton, para um espião e ex-mercenário, era realmente muito inocente. E cego, para alguém que tinha o codinome de Gavião.

– Barton, vocês não apenas ferraram com tudo, vocês o traíram. E eu não sei o quanto você acha que conhece Tony, mas a última pessoa em que Tony confiou e que o traiu, terminou morto pelas mãos do próprio, então considere-se com sorte. – Happy virou sobre os saltos, pronto para partir, quando lembrou-se de algo. – E pare com esta perseguição inútil ou eu chamarei a polícia para fazer com você o que você realmente merece, ao invés de ser perdoado. Que é ser jogado na prisão e deixado lá para apodrecer. – Happy partiu após este aviso, o qual ele seguiria se visse Barton novamente naquele café.

Porque se Happy tivesse que ser a muralha entre Tony e os Vingadores, ele seria esta muralha até o seu último suspiro. Uma teimosa e indestrutível muralha.

 


End file.
